My First Love Story
by Vandalism27
Summary: Terbangun di tengah malam, Hinata menemukan sang suami ketiduran di ruang tamu sehabis lembur di kantor. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? / my first NARUHINA. One shot. Warn inside!


**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya. Bikin garis lurus aja jadinya keriting, gimana mau punya manga sekeren Naruto? :')**

 **.**

 **My First Love Story © Vandalism27**

 **.**

 **Warning : OOC, Gaje tingkat tinggi, alur gak jelas, ide pasaran, dan sederet kecacatan lainnya. Kalau ada yang ga suka, NGGAK USAH CAPER :v**

 **.**

 **A/N : Ini adalah fic saya yang pertama menggunakan** ** _straight pair_** **(bukan** ** _gender bender/ gender switch_** **), jadi mohon dimaafkan kalau ada yang kurang atau salah. Bagian** ** _flashback_** **saya ketik pakai** ** _italic_** **, dan memakai sudut pandang orang ketiga, sedangkan masa sekarang pakai sudut pandang orang pertama (Hinata). Semoga gak bingung, ya.**

 **.**

 **Sinopsis:**

 **Terbangun di tengah malam, Hinata menemukan sang suami ketiduran di ruang tamu sehabis lembur di kantor. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELAMAT MEMBACA!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mmmh…"

Aku mengerjapkan mataku ketika aku terbangun. Aku menguap kecil, lalu melirik jam dinding yang ada di atas pintu. Pukul 00:30. Ah, rupanya aku ketiduran.

Keningku mengernyit ketika ku lihat bagian ranjang di sebelah kananku kosong. Sepertinya Naruto, suamiku belum pulang. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering lembur, pulang tengah malam bahkan tidak pulang pun pernah.

Aku memaklumi pekerjaannya yang memang super sibuk. Menjadi pemimpin di sebuah perusahaan besar, bukan berarti kau bisa duduk santai sambil meminum kopi di sore hari. Semakin tinggi jabatanmu, maka semakin tinggi pula beban kerja yang harus kau tanggung.

Aku menghela napas, lalu beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil.

Sehabis dari kamar mandi, aku berjalan keluar kamar untuk meminum segelas air. Tenggorokanku tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Apartemen yang aku tinggali bersama suami dan kedua anakku ini terasa sunyi. Sangat berbeda jika ada suami dan anak-anakku, apartemen kami terasa lebih hidup dan ramai oleh canda tawa mereka.

Ketika aku mengambil air minum di pantry, nyaris saja aku tersedak ketika ku lihat ada sebuah kaki atas di sofa. Ku pikir kaki hantu, ternyata setelah aku dekati, itu adalah kaki Naruto, suamiku sendiri.

"Lho, aku pikir dia tidak pulang," gumamku.

Naruto tampak berantakan. Dua kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka, dasinya juga tidak jelas bentuknya. Dia melempar jas dan tas kerjanya di sofa yang lain dengan asal. Posisi tidurnya juga tidak beraturan, satu kaki ada di atas sofa sedangkan satu kaki lagi menjuntai di lantai. Mirip orang kalah judi.

Aku tertawa tanpa suara. "Kasihan, dia pasti sangat lelah sampai ketiduran di sini," bisikku pelan, tidak ingin membangunkan suami yang sangat aku cintai ini.

Aku memunguti tas dan juga jas yang dilempar sembarangan, lalu membawanya ke kamar. Kemudian aku kembali lagi ke ruang tamu sambil menenteng satu selimut tebal.

Aku berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara berisik, aku tidak ingin membangunkan Naruto, apalagi membangunkan Boruto dan Himawari, kedua anakku yang kini sedang tertidur lelap. Besok pagi mereka harus sekolah.

Aku menyelimuti tubuh besar Naruto yang kini sedang tidur lelap di atas sofa. Kasihan, dia bisa masuk angin jika tidur di sini tanpa selimut.

"Mmmhh," gerakanku yang sedang menyelimuti Naruto terhenti, ketika dia menggumam lalu bergerak sedikit, mungkin mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ku pikir dia terbangun, ternyata tidak.

Ketika selimut sudah terpasang dengan nyaman, aku duduk bersila di atas karpet, lalu memandangi wajah tidur Naruto. Wajahnya terlhat damai, meskipun ada gurat kelelahan di sana.

Tanpa ku sadari, tanganku terangkat, lalu mengelus rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

Dulu, aku takut setengah mati pada Naruto. Bahkan untuk menyentuh rambutnya saja aku tidak berani. Naruto sangat menyeramkan ketika remaja. Dia adalah berandalan sekolah yang suka berkelahi. Aku sering mendengar rumor mengerikan tentang Naruto, meskipun akhirnya aku tahu tidak semuanya benar.

Dan siapa yang bisa menyangka, gadis yang dulu selalu menurut dan terlihat ketakutan, malah menikah dengan berandalan itu?

Aku mengulum senyum, ketika teringat masa remaja kami yang penuh drama.

 **.**

 ** _Flashback_**

 **.**

 _Siang itu, seperti biasa, Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten berjalan beriringan menuju ke kantin sekolah. Mereka sedang tidak membawa bekal dari rumah, jadi terpaksa makan di kantin._

 _Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, mereka bertiga duduk di salah satu meja yang masih kosong. Mereka memakan makan siang sambil mengobrol, membicarakan drama yang sedang hits saat itu._

 _"_ _Aduh, aku lupa!" seru Hinata. Gadis itu menepuk pelan dahinya, karena baru teringat hal penting yang harus dia kerjakan sekarang juga._

 _"_ _Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura._

 _"_ _Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas matematika. Kemarin, kan, aku tidak masuk karena sakit. Dan Kakashi_ sensei _memintaku untuk mengumpulkan tugas itu saat istirahat, jika tidak aku tidak akan dapat nilai," jawab Hinata._

 _Tenten menghela napasnya. "Ya sudah, kumpulkan tugasmu, sana," Gadis bercepol itu menyerahkan jus jeruk Hinata yang masih penuh. "Bawa jus ini bersamamu, sayang kalau dibuang, isinya masih banyak."_

 _"_ _Hmm. Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Kalian kembali saja ke kelas, tidak usah menungguku di sini."_

 _Setelah itu, Hinata menyambar jusnya, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kantin dengan terburu-buru. Karena tidak hati-hati, Hinata menabrak seseorang yang akan memasuki kantin._

 _"_ _Aduh!" Seru Hinata. Untung saja gadis itu tidak terjatuh. "Ah, maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Hinata menatap horror seragam orang yang dia tabrak. Jus jeruknya tumpah, dan mengenai seragam berwarna putih itu._

 _Tubuh Hinata semakin menegang ketika sadar, siapa yang telah ia tabrak._

 _Uzumaki Naruto._

 _Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Pemuda yang saat ini sedang menatap tajam tepat ke manik matanya ini, adalah berandalan sekolah yang terkenal kejam dan kuat. Dia tidak segan menghajar lawannya sampai babak belur, bahkan masuk rumah sakit._

 _Menurut gossip yang pernah Hinata dengar, Naruto pernah menghajar seorang kakak kelas hingga masuk rumah sakit karena memalak Naruto dan teman-temannya._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto bersuara. Suaranya berat dan sedikit serak._

 _Mati-matian Hinata menahan tangisnya. "M-m-maafkan aku, Uzumaki-_ kun _! A-aku tidak sengaja!" cicit Hinata. Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan._

 _"_ _Tidak sengaja, katamu? Kau tidak punya mata?" Naruto menyentuh kemejanya yang basah dengan noda kekuningan. "Kau harus tanggung jawab," katanya._

 _Hinata mengangguk kaku. "I-iya, aku pasti akan tanggung jawab. Apa kau ingin aku mencucikan bajumu? Oh, atau aku belikan seragam baru?"_

 _Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia memperhatikan raut wajah Hinata yang terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu. Dia mendengus, ketika menyadari tak ada satupun orang yang ada di kantin itu berani bersuara._

 _"_ _Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Naruto._

 _"_ _Hyuuga Hinata, k-kelas 10-3," jawab Hinata._

 _Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pantas saja dia merasa pernah melihat gadis ini, ternyata kelas mereka bersebelahan. Naruto ada di kelas 10-4._

 _"_ _Kau ikut aku sekarang."_

 _Hinata meremas roknya. Dia harus segera menyerahkan tugasnya jika tidak ingin mendapat masalah dengan Kakashi sensei. "Umm, maafkan aku. Tapi aku harus ke ruang guru, ada tugas yang–"_

 _"_ _Oh, kau membantahku?" Naruto memotong ucapan Hinata. Pemuda itu membungkukkan tubuhnya karena tinggi badan Hinata berada jauh di bawahnya. "Kau ingin aku hajar?"_

 _Tubuh Hinata menegang. Dia meremas gelas jus yang masih berada di tangannya. Mau tidak mau, dia mengangguk. "Baiklah," katanya. Gadis itu terus menunduk, tidak berani bertatapan mata dengan Naruto._

 _Setelah Hinata pergi mengikuti Naruto, Sakura dan Tenten saling pandang. Mereka tidak berani menginterupsi Naruto, karena mereka juga sama takutnya._

 _"_ _Bagaimana ini, Sakura?" tanya Tenten. "Aku kasihan pada Hinata tapi aku tidak berani melawan Naruto."_

 _"_ _Tenang saja, kalau kepala durian itu berani macam-macam pada Hinata, aku akan melaporkannya pada Neji_ Nii _-_ san _!" Neji adalah nama kakak laki-laki Hinata._

 _Tenten meremas tangannya. "Semoga Hinata baik-baik saja," gumamnya._

 _Sementara itu, Hinata mengernyit ketika Naruto membawanya ke atap sekolah. Kenapa mereka ke sini? Setahunya, atap sekolah terlarang untuk didatangi, pintunya bahkan terkunci. Bagaimana bisa Naruto masuk kesini?_

 _Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti ketika Naruto duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada tembok. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda agar Hinata mendekat._

 _"_ _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."_

 _"_ _A-apa itu, Uzumaki-_ kun _?"_

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak ingin aku hajar, atau tidak ingin aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk menghajarmu, kau harus menjadi budakku selama satu bulan penuh."_

 _Hinata terperangah. "Budak? Satu bulan?" beo Hinata. "A-apa tidak ada cara lain?"_

 _"_ _Sayangnya, tidak. Kau harus mau, atau," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dia berdiri, lalu menyudutkan Hinata ke tembok. "Tinggal pilih, kau mau aku hajar, atau di hajar teman-temanku?"_

 _Gadis manis itu tidak bisa melawan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di atap sekolah ini. Sekalipun ada orang di sekitar mereka, Hinata tidak yakin ada yang mau menolongnya. Bahkan Sakura dan Tenten tidak berani membelanya._

 _Hinata mengangguk kaku. "B-baiklah. Aku setuju, Uzumaki-_ kun _," jawab Hinata pada akhirnya._

 _"_ _Ah, panggil saja aku Naruto."_

 _"_ _I-iya, Naruto-_ kun _," jawab Hinata._

 _"_ _Nah, mulai besok, kau harus mengerjakan apapun yang aku perintahkan padamu, dan kau tidak boleh menolak apalagi membantah. Kau mengerti, kan?"_

 _Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Dia takut setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau Naruto menyuruhnya untuk melompat dari atap? Dan lebih parahnya, bagaimana kalau Naruto menyuruhnya untuk berkelahi? Hinata bahkan tidak tega memukul nyamuk yang menggigitnya, apalagi memukul orang?_

 _Gadis itu berdoa dalam hati. Semoga saja, Naruto tidak memberikan perintah yang aneh-aneh, dan semoga pemuda itu tidak memperlakukannya dengan buruk. Ya Tuhan, lindungilah Hinata!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terkikik kecil ketika ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto.

Kala itu, Naruto terlihat seperti malaikat maut. Sangat menyeramkan, apalagi tatapan matanya. Tajam dan menusuk. Aku takut setengah mati, bahkan rasanya ingin menangis.

Meskipun sekarang, Naruto tidak pernah menatapku seperti itu lagi. Naruto selalu tersenyum, dan tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan kasar. Naruto adalah suami paling sempurna bagiku. Meskipun kadang dia menyebalkan, apalagi kalau dia tahu aku keluar rumah tanpa ijinnya.

Naruto pernah memarahiku karena aku keluar rumah saat hujan sedang turun dengan deras, padahal aku hanya pergi ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli es krim. Waktu itu, aku sedang mengandung Himawari, anak kedua kami.

Aku tidak tega mengatakan pada suamiku kalau aku ingin makan es krim. Naruto baru pulang kerja dan dia terlihat sangat lelah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Eh, tidak tahunya Naruto malah marah.

Naruto bilang, dia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padaku. Dia juga memberitahuku, kalau aku menginginkan sesuatu, harus segera memberitahunya. Aku sadar, saat itu Naruto marah karena mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku menghela napas. Aku akui, kadang-kadang aku memang ceroboh, hingga tak jarang membuat suamiku merasa khawatir.

Ku elus rambut Naruto. "Maaf, ya, aku sering membuatmu khawatir," bisikku.

Tatapanku menerawang, kembali mengingat masa laluku bersama Naruto, suamiku tercinta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Hinata!"_

 _Hinata menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Kemudian, gadis manis berambut panjang itu tersenyum manis._

 _"_ _Selamat pagi, Sakura-_ chan _," Hinata menyapa Sakura._

 _Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, supaya mereka berjalan beriringan. "Selamat pagi, Hinata," Sakura membalas sapaan Hinata. "Ah, tumben kau berangkat jam segini? Biasanya kan, kau berangkat pagi-pagi sekali?" tanya Sakura._

 _"_ _Iya, aku terlambat bangun karena belajar sampai larut malam," balas Hinata._

 _"_ _Belajar?" tanya Sakura. Kening gadis cantik itu berkerut dalam. "Belajar apa? Kenapa sampai larut malam?"_

 _"_ _Hari ini kan ada ujian matematika, Sakura-_ chan _. Kau lupa?"_

 _Sakura membelalak, lalu menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Astaga! Aku lupa!"_

 _Hinata tertawa pelan, dia sudah bisa menebak, sahabatnya ini pasti lupa. "Ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas, nanti aku ajari bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti," kata Hinata._

 _Sakura sumringah. "Terima kasih, Hinata! Kau yang terbaik," Sakura memeluk Hinata. Dia bersyukur, punya teman seorang jenius._

 _Hyuuga Hinata adalah murid dengan nilai tertinggi ketika tes pendaftaran di SMA Konoha. Dan gadis itu memang berpretasi, dia selalu mendapat peringkat 3 besar selama bersekolah._

 _Sedangkan Haruno Sakura, sebenarnya dia juga termasuk murid yang pintar, hanya saja tidak sejenius Hinata. Sakura berada di peringkat 50 besar ketika ujian pendaftaran SMA Konoha._

 _Hinata dan Sakura sudah bersahabat sejak mereka masih balita, karena ibu mereka memang bersahabat. Rumah mereka juga berdekatan._

 _"_ _Hinata! Lihat!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura memekik tertahan._

 _Kening Hinata mengerut. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Sakura. Ternyata, sahabatnya itu menatap ke arah Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah yang sedang berdiri di samping gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya, dia sedang menunggu seseorang._

 _Hinata tertawa pelan, Sakura memang fans berat Sasuke._

Well _, gadis mana yang tidak akan terpesona pada pemuda dengan tubuh tinggi, wajah super tampan, otak yang pintar dan juga berasal dari keluarga kaya?_

 _Semua gadis pasti akan mengincar Sasuke, tetapi tidak dengan Hinata._

 _Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk mencari kekasih. Baginya, sekolah lebih penting dari pada mencari pacar. Dia tidak ingin sang ayah memarahinya, dia juga tidak ingin membuat Hyuuga Neji, kakaknya, menjadi khawatir padanya._

 _Senyum di wajah Hinata luntur seketika, ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang berjalan ke arah Sasuke, lalu dia tertawa sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. Sepertinya Sasuke sedang kesal padanya._

 _Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto._

 _"_ _Eh, Hinata, gawat! Ada Naruto!"_

 _Hinata meremas tali tasnya dengan kuat. Bagaimana ini?_

 _Gadis manis itu merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Kalau saja dia lebih berhati-hati saat berjalan, sehingga dia tidak perlu menabrak Uzumaki Naruto lalu menumpahkan jus jeruknya ke seragam pemuda itu, Hinata tidak perlu berurusan dengannya._

 _Saat ini, Hinata sudah menjadi budak dadakan untuk Naruto selama dua minggu penuh. Hinata hanya harus bertahan selama dua minggu lagi, kan?_

 _"_ _Hinata, bagaimana kalau kita lewat gerbang belakang?" Sakura memberi usul._

 _"_ _Tapi, Sakura-_ chan _, di gerbang belakang banyak berandalan lainnya, aku takut," cicit Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau semakin banyak berandalan yang menggangguku?"_

 _Sakura meraih kedua bahu Hinata, lalu memutar tubuh gadis itu hingga membelakangi posisi dimana Naruto berada. "Tenang saja, ada aku. Aku akan menjagamu!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, seolah memberi semangat pada sahabatnya. Tetapi mata bermanik hijau milik Sakura melebar ketika menyadari ada seseorang berdiri di belakang Hinata._

 _"_ _Sakura-_ chan _, ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Selamat pagi, Hinata."_

 _Hinata menegang ketika sebuah suara berat yang sedikit serak terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Gadis itu meneguk ludahnya, lalu menatap Sakura yang juga tampak takut, sama seperti dirinya._

 _Mau tidak mau, Hinata berbalik. Mata bulannya bertemu dengan mata sebiru langit milik Naruto._

 _"_ _A-ah, s-selamat pagi, Naruto-_ kun _," balas Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia takut setengah mati, tetapi dia juga tidak ingin membuat Naruto tambah kesal padanya._

 _"_ _Nah, karena kau sudah sampai, bagaimana kalau kau melakukan tugasmu?" kata Naruto._

 _Hinata menunduk, lalu mengangguk._

 _"_ _Ini," Naruto menyerahkan tasnya pada Hinata, lalu tersenyum manis. Tetapi di mata Hinata, senyum itu bagaikan senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa. "Bawakan tasku ke kelas. Aku ada urusan dengan beberapa temanku dari sekolah lain. Bisa, kan?"_

 _"_ _Naruto, kau–!" Sakura hendak protes, tetapi Hinata segera menyela._

 _"_ _Akan aku lakukan, Naruto-_ kun _," Seru Hinata. Dia memberi kode pada Sakura agar tidak ikut campur. Dia tidak ingin sang sahabat terkena masalah. Perhatian Hinata kembali pada Naruto. "Akan aku lakukan seperti biasa. Sini, tasmu."_

 _Naruto menyerahkan tasnya pada Hinata. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Tolong, ya."_

 _"_ _I-iya."_

 _Setelah itu, Naruto segera berbalik pergi, menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri di depan gerbang dengan wajah masam._

 _Sementara itu, Hinata segera menjalankan perintah dari Naruto. Gadis itu membawakan tas Naruto ke kelasnya dengan patuh. Dia tidak perlu bertanya pada teman sekelas Naruto, karena dia sudah hafal dimana letak bangku milik Uzumaki itu. Mengantarkan tas ke kelas adalah salah satu dari beberapa tugas yang diberikan oleh Naruto padanya._

 _Setelah itu, dia berjalan dengan lesu menuju ke kelasnya sendiri._

 _Jam istirahat pun tiba. Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten, berjalan ke taman sekolah untuk makan siang bersama. Ketika mereka hampir mencapai taman sekolah, ketiga gadis itu berhenti melangkah ketika mereka berpapasan dengan Naruto._

 _Hinata terperangah ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Naruto._

 _Bukan karena kehadiran Naruto yang membuat sang gadis terperangah, tetapi wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi plester dan beberapa luka lebam adalah penyebabnya. Seingatnya, wajah berkulit tan itu mulus-mulus saja pagi tadi, kan? Kenapa sekarang wajahnya memar-memar begitu?_

 _"_ _Hinata," Naruto memanggil, membuat jantung Hinata berdetak kencang. Bukan, Hinata bukannya jatuh cinta atau apa. Dia takut! "Kau tidak lupa tugasmu selanjutnya, kan?" kata Naruto. Nada suaranya terdengar tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah._

 _"_ _T-tidak mungkin aku lupa, Naruto-_ kun _."_

 _Hinata tersenyum minta maaf pada teman-temannya, lalu mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu._

 _Gadis itu mengekor kemana pun Naruto melangkah. Dia tidak berani berjalan di sebelah Naruto, ia berjalan di belakang sambil memperhatikan punggung tegap itu. Dia sudah hafal tujuan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu, yaitu atap gedung sekolah._

 _Ah, akhirnya sampai juga._

 _Naruto duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada tembok, lalu menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya, memberi isyarat agar Hinata duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Mana bekalku?"_

 _Hinata menyerahkan bekalnya pada Naruto, seperti biasa._

 _Naruto memang selalu meminta dibuatkan bekal oleh Hinata. Awalnya, Naruto hanya minta ditemani makan di kantin, tetapi semenjak dia mencicipi bekal buatan Hinata, dia jadi minta dibuatkan bekal dan tidak mau makan di kantin lagi._

 _Naruto memakan bekal buatan Hinata dengan lahap. Ketika makanannya tersisa seperempat, kening pemuda itu mengerut. Dia baru sadar, Hinata tidak membawa bekal lagi. "Kau hanya bawa satu? Biasanya kan bawa dua? Kau tidak makan?"_

 _"_ _Ah, aku sudah makan tadi," jawab Hinata._

 _"_ _Benarkah?" tanya Naruto._

 _Hinata mengangguk, lalu menundukkan kepalanya agar Naruto tidak tahu dia berbohong._

 _Hinata belum makan. Dia tidak berani mengatakan kalau dia bangun kesiangan, lalu tidak sempat membuat sarapan untuk dirinya. Dia hanya punya cukup waktu untuk membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto._

 _Selera mereka berbeda. Pemuda itu lebih suka makanan pedas, sedangkan Hinata tidak begitu menyukai makanan pedas._

 _Biarlah dia kelaparan, yang penting iblis ini makan duluan. Hinata bisa menahan rasa laparnya sampai jam pulang sekolah nanti._

 _Gadis itu merogoh sakunya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dari sang kakak, yang memberitahu jika kakaknya akan pulang terlambat._

 _"_ _Siapa?" tanya Naruto._

 _Hinata menoleh setelah membalas pesan dari Neji. "Kakakku, katanya dia akan pulang terlambat," jawab Hinata. Gadis itu menghela napas. Berarti, dia sendirian lagi. Orang tuanya sedang pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan dan baru kembali bulan depan._

 _"_ _Oh," sahut Naruto. "Kau sendirian lagi?" tanyanya, yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala Hinata. Naruto memang tahu jika Hinata sering sendirian di rumah, bahkan sampai tengah malam. "Jangan lupa kunci pintu, jangan buka pintu untuk orang yang tidak dikenal."_

 _"_ _Hmm, aku tahu."_

 _Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia meneruskan acara makannya yang belum selesai._

 _Hinata mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Menurut rumor yang dia dengar, Naruto adalah berandalan yang kejam dan tidak kenal ampun, tapi kenapa Naruto tidak pernah kasar padanya?_

 _Ya, memang selama dua minggu ini, Naruto sering memerintahkan yang aneh-aneh pada Hinata, seperti membuatkan bekal makan siang, menemani dia makan, membantunya mengerjakan PR, menyuruhnya membawakan tas ke kelasnya, dan tugas-tugas lain yang kadang tidak masuk akal seperti menemani Naruto tidur siang di atap sekolah. Bahkan beberapa hari ini, dia mendapatkan tugas aneh tambahan berupa wajib mengangkat telepon dari Naruto._

 _Tapi hanya itu._

 _Naruto tidak pernah berkata kasar pada Hinata, apalagi memukulnya. Paling-paling, jika pemuda itu kesal dan tidak sabaran, dia hanya akan berkata dengan nada kesal tetapi tidak sampai membentak._

 _Dan barusan, dia memberitahu Hinata untuk tidak lupa mengunci pintu?_

 _Hinata memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang dipenuhi perban dan lebam. Mulutnya jadi gatal untuk menanyakan asal usul lebam-lebam itu._

 _"_ _Umm, Naruto-_ kun _?"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Wajahmu … kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati. "Apakah kau berkelahi lagi?"_

 _"_ _Menurutmu?" Naruto meletakkan tempat makan Hinata yang sudah kosong, lalu menenggak sebotol air mineral yang tadi dibawakan Hinata. Setelah itu, ia meraih ponselnya. Dia memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang membuat gadis manis itu ketakutan. "Lihat," katanya._

 _"_ _A-apa itu?" Hinata menatap foto-foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Itu adalah foto beberapa murid dari sekolah lain yang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri._

 _"_ _Ini adalah foto orang-orang yang berani melawanku," jawab Naruto santai, lalu ia memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya lagi. "Jadi, kalau kau tidak ingin berakhir seperti mereka, kau harus menurut padaku."_

 _Hinata mengangguk kaku. "A-aku mengerti."_

 _Naruto menyeringai. Menggoda gadis ini sungguh menyenangkan. Wajahnya yang terlihat ketakutan itu, terlihat imut di matanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata kembali ke kelasnya. Dia harus bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti pelajaran olahraga. Hinata dan teman-temannya berjalan ke ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian. Seragam mereka berganti menjadi seragam olahraga._

 _Hinata mengeluh. Dia lupa jika hari ini ada pelajaran olahraga. Dia belum makan apapun!_

 _Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dia makan sendiri saja bekal tadi, Naruto tidak usah makan! Toh pemuda itu tidak akan mati hanya karena melewatkan makan siang, kan? Gerutuan Hinata terhenti ketika ia ingat foto-foto yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto tadi. Bagaimana jika Hinata dihajar seperti mereka? Hiiii…!_

 _"_ _Hinata! Awas!"_

 **BRUK!**

 _"_ _Aduh!" Hinata mengaduh ketika wajahnya tertimpa bola basket yang entah dilemparkan oleh siapa._

 _Teman-temannya segera mengerubungi Hinata yang meringkuk di pinggir lapangan, tampak kesakitan. Mereka tampak panik, tidak menyangka bola itu akan mengenai wajah Hinata._

 _"_ _Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura bertanya dengan panik._

 _Hinata menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Lalu gadis itu memekik tertahan ketika melihat ada darah di telapak tangannya. "Aduh," keluhnya._

 _"_ _Astaga! Hidungmu berdarah!" Tenten berseru. "Siapa tadi yang melempar bola?!"_

 _"_ _A-aku tidak sengaja!" seorang lelaki dengan potongan rambut bob dan mata bulat menghampiri Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hyuuga-_ san _?"_

 _"_ _A-aku tidak apa-apa, Lee-_ kun _," jawab Hinata. Tentu saja dia tidak sedang merasa baik-baik saja. Lihat saja saat ini wajahnya belepotan darah dan dia terus meringis menahan sakit._

 _"_ _Apanya yang baik-baik saja?!" Karin, salah satu teman sekelas Hinata yang bermulut pedas dan suka berkata blak-blakan, menunjuk hidung Lee. "Kau harus tanggung jawab!"_

 _Lee mengangguk, lalu membantu Hinata untuk berdiri. Lee mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang selalu dibawanya untuk membantu mengelap darah dari hidung Hinata. Untung saja dia belum memakai sapu tangan itu._

 _"_ _Pakai ini, Hyuuga-_ san _."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Lee-_ kun _."_

 _Mereka berjalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan setelah meminta ijin pada guru mereka. Hanya Lee yang boleh mengantar Hinata, sementara yang lainnya harus mengambil nilai._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto keluar dari toilet bersama Sasuke. Mereka pergi ke toilet sekalian untuk merencanakan aksi balas dendam pada murid-murid dari SMA Suna. Salah satu teman satu geng Naruto yang bernama Kiba, dihajar murid-murid SMA Suna ketika Kiba menjemput kekasihnya yang kebetulan bersekolah di sana._

 _"_ _Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau bermain-main dengan Hyuuga itu? Kau tidak kasihan, melihat wajahnya yang selalu ketakutan tiap kali melihatmu?" tanya Sasuke._

 _Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan Hinata? Kau menyukainya?" Naruto bertanya. Tanpa sadar, nada bicaranya terdengar kesal. "ingat, dia itu milikku!"_

 _Sasuke mendengus. Milikku? Yang benar saja?_

 _Mata hitam Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor bersama Lee._

 _"_ _Nah, itu dia budakmu kesayanganmu," kata Sasuke._

 _Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, lalu pemuda itu menegang. Rahangnya mengatup rapat. "Sedang apa rambut bob aneh itu bersama Hinata?" Kata Naruto, lalu ia menghampiri Hinata dan Lee._

 _Sasuke berdecak. Dia tidak suka sahabatnya itu berbuat rusuh di sekolah. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto, berjaga saja siapa tau dia mengamuk._

 _"_ _Hinata," panggil Naruto._

 _Hinata mendongak. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut, tidak menyangka akan berpapasan dengan Naruto di koridor. "Naruto-_ kun _?"_

 _Naruto mengernyit ketika melihat ada yang tidak beres pada Hinata. Pemuda itu mendekat, lalu menurunkan sapu tangan yang menutupi hidung Hinata. Matanya melebar ketika melihat hidung Hinata belepotan darah._

 _"_ _Hidungmu kenapa?" tanya Naruto._

 _"_ _Ah, aku tidak sengaja terkena lemparan bola ketika sedang olahraga tadi," jawab Hinata._

 _"_ _Siapa pelakunya?"_

 _"_ _A-aku tidak sengaja, Uzumaki-_ san _!" Lee menjawab. "Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan mengantarkan Hyuuga-_ san _ke ruang–" ucapan Lee terhenti ketika Naruto mencengkeram kerahnya._

 _Tatapan Naruto terlihat tajam dan berbahaya. "Kau apakan Hinata?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak sengaja, Uzumaki-_ san _, a-aku bersumpah!"_

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _, aku tidak apa-apa. Tolong lepaskan temanku!" Hinata meraih lengan Naruto. Gadis itu tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada teman sekelasnya. Dia tahu Lee tidak bermaksud mencelakainya._

 _Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya. Cengkeramannya pada kerah Lee mengendur. "Kau membelanya?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada kesal yang kentara._

 _"_ _B-bukan begitu, Lee-_ kun _benar-benar tidak sengaja. Ini salahku. Aku tidak fokus ketika sedang olahraga, jadi wajahku terkena lemparan bola. Aku tidak fokus karena aku lapar," Hinata berusaha menjelaskan._

 _"_ _Lapar? Bukankah tadi kau bilang sudah makan?"_

 _Oh,_ shit _. Hinata lupa!_

 _Gadis itu diam, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

 _"_ _Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya. Pemuda berwajah datar itu bersandar pada tembok, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku. "Hinata harus segera di bawa ke ruang kesehatan."_

 _Naruto tersentak. "Ah, iya. Kau benar juga," Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, lalu mengajak gadis itu ke ruang kesehatan. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika Lee mengekorinya. "Untuk apa kau ikut? Kembalilah, biar aku yang mengantar Hinata."_

 _Mau tidak mau, Lee menurut. Dia tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan Naruto._

 _Sasuke mendengus dalam hati. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu tidak hanya menganggap Hinata sebagai mainan. Hanya saja, dia masih belum sadar. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak ikut ke ruang kesehatan, ada tugas yang harus dia kerjakan. Dia tidak ingin_ image _-nya sebagai murid (pura-pura) teladan hancur berantakan gara-gara Naruto._

 _Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Naruto segera menjelaskan pada guru yang berjaga kalau wajah Hinata terkena lemparan bola dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah._

 _Setelah mendapatkan penanganan dari guru kesehatan yang berjaga, Naruto mengantarkan Hinata ke ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian. Ketika Hinata ingin kembali ke kelas, dia tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto masih berdiri di depan ruang loker, menungguinya selesai berganti pakaian. Lalu pemuda itu mengantarkannya ke kelas._

 _"_ _Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _"_ _Iya," jawab Hinata._

 _Hinata merasa takut pada perubahan mendadak ini. Padahal biasanya, Naruto cuek bebek padanya. Hinata pernah jatuh di depan Naruto ketika salah satu temannya tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh mungilnya. Tetapi pemuda itu tidak bergeming sama sekali._

 _Jangankan membantu, pemuda itu hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu berlalu begitu saja._

 _Kenapa sekarang, Naruto mau repot-repot mengantarkannya ke ruang kesehatan, bahkan mengantarkan ke kelasnya segala? Apa jangan-jangan, Naruto sedang merencanakan sesuatu, misalnya saja memberinya tugas yang mustahil untuk dia kerjakan?_

 _"_ _Umm, terima kasih, Naruto-_ kun _," ucap Hinata ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas. "Kau tidak ingin kembali ke kelas? Jam pelajaran pasti sudah mulai dari tadi, kan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah sering terlambat masuk kelas," kata Naruto dengan santainya. "Masuklah. Dan kalau si rambut bob itu menyakitimu lagi, lapor saja padaku, akan aku remukkan tulangnya."_

 _"_ _Lee-_ kun _tidak akan menyakitiku lagi, kok," Hinata meremas rok yang dipakainya. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa temannya._

 _"_ _Dia pacarmu, ya? Kenapa kau terus membelanya?" tanya Naruto. Wajah pemuda itu berubah masam, ketidaksukaan tergambar jelas di wajahnya._

 _"_ _Apa?" Hinata melongo. Kenapa jadi membahas soal pacar? "Bukan! Dia teman sekelasku. Aku bahkan tidak punya pacar!"_

 _Naruto terdiam. Lalu, ia menatap manik bulan Hinata dengan kening berkerut. "Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu. Masuk ke kelas, sana. Dan jangan melamun lagi!" Ucap Naruto, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata._

 _"_ _Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Hinata. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing. Lebih baik dia masuk kelas, lalu mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Dia juga harus minta maaf pada Lee karena sudah membuatnya ketakutan._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto berjalan ke kelasnya yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Hinata. Diam-diam, ia tersenyum._

 _"_ _Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Ternyata dia belum punya pacar," gumam Naruto, entah pada siapa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sore itu, sepulang sekolah, Hinata menunggu bus yang biasa dia tumpangi. Sakura tidak bisa pulang bersamanya karena dia ada janji dengan temannya._

 _Hinata duduk sambil memeluk tasnya. Bosan menunggu, Hinata memutuskan untuk memainkan ponselnya._

 _"_ _Hinata?"_

 _Hinata mendongak ketika seseorang memanggil namanya. "Naruto-_ kun _?"_

 _Naruto duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Kau sedang menunggu bus?" tanyanya, yang dijawab anggukan kepala. "Oh, sama, aku juga."_

 _HInata hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi kata-kata Naruto. Gadis itu sibuk lagi dengan game di ponselnya._

 _Sepuluh menit kemudian, bus yang mereka tunggu pun tiba. Hinata masuk lebih dulu ke dalam bus, diikuti Naruto._

 _Hinata duduk di sisi sebelah jendela. Gadis itu sempat berharap agar Naruto duduk agak jauh darinya, tetapi impiannya tak terkabul. Naruto duduk tepat di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Kau berhenti di mana?" tanya Naruto ketika bus itu mulai berjalan._

 _"_ _Di distrik P," jawab Hinata. "Rumahku dekat sekali dengan halte."_

 _"_ _Oh," jawab Naruto singkat. "Ne, Hinata. Besok kau harus ikut aku."_

 _"_ _Kemana?"_

 _"_ _Besok kan hari libur, kau harus ikut aku. Aku ingin mengunjungi ibuku. Tapi sebelum mengunjungi ibu, aku ingin mencari kado untuknya."_

 _Hinata hendak menolak, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Baiklah. Kau ingin mencari kado apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan membawakan bunga kesukaan ibuku," Kening Hinata mengerut bingung, kalau cuma memberi bunga, untuk apa dia mengajak Hinata? Lebih penting lagi, untuk apa Naruto mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi ibunya? Seperti Hinata pacarnya saja!_

 _"_ _Ibumu suka bunga apa?"_

 _"_ _Hmmm…" Naruto diam, dia terlihat berpikir keras. "Bunga matahari," jawabnya._

 _Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalau begitu besok kita cari bunga matahari yang cantik untuk ibumu," Tanpa sadar, gadis itu tersenyum manis._

 _Senyum manis Hinata membuat Naruto membeku. Pemuda itu tampak salah tingkah. "A-ah, itu halte tujuanmu sudah terlihat!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba._

 _"_ _Ah, iya, kau benar. Aku duluan, ya, Naruto-_ kun _," Hinata berpamitan pada Naruto, lalu turun dari bus lebih dulu._

 _Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan awas, seolah mengawasi agar gadis itu sampai di rumahnya dengan aman._

 _"_ _Oh, jadi disitu rumahnya?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, ketika ia melihat Hinata memasuki sebuah rumah berlantai dua di seberang jalan._

 _Ponsel Naruto bergetar ketika bus yang ditumpanginya bergerak maju._

 _"_ _Ya, Sasuke?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kau di mana, Dobe?"_**

 _"_ _Aku mau pulang, tapi sekarang sedang naik bus di distrik P. Kenapa?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hah? Distrik P? Untuk apa kau ke sana? Rumahmu kan di distrik D?"_** _tanya Sasuke heran._ _ **"Ah, terserah. Cepat ke rumahku, aku baru saja membeli game baru. Kita taruhan!"**_

 _"_ _Roger!"_

 _Naruto mematikan sambungan telepon itu, kemudian ia tertawa dalam hati. Rumahnya memang berada di distrik D. Distrik P dan distrik D adalah dua buah distrik di Kota Konoha yang berlainan arah. Setelah ini, Naruto harus naik bus lain yang menuju ke arah sebaliknya._

 _Naruto mendengus. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia naik bus ini. Tadi itu murni reflek saja ia duduk di sebelah Hinata, lalu naik bus bersamanya. Naruto bahkan tidak pernah naik bus ke sekolah, dia lebih suka berjalan kaki karena distrik D jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah, mungkin hanya lima belas menit berjalan kaki._

 _Tapi ada bagusnya juga dia naik bus yang berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya, dia jadi tahu dimana letak rumah Hinata. Itu adalah salah satu hal yang bagus, kan?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _! Maaf menunggu!"_

 _Hinata berlari kecil sambil menghampiri Naruto yang berdiri di bawah pohon. Napas gadis itu memburu, keringat bercucuran di dahinya._

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa-apa," Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, lalu mengusap-usap dahi Hinata dengan telapak tangannya. "Kenapa kau lari-lari? Lihat, keringatmu kemana-mana."_

 _"_ _Eh?" Hinata mematung. Habis makan apa pemuda ini? "M-maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku harus mengantarkan barang kakakku yang tertinggal di rumah," cicit Hinata. Dia takut Naruto marah padanya._

 _"_ _Aku juga baru sampai, kok," kata Naruto. "Ayo."_

 _Hinata mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto. Mereka berjalan menuju ke sebuah toko bunga._

 _Hinata menutupi mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Sosok Naruto terlihat lucu ketika berdiri di antara bunga beraneka warna. Penjaga toko bunga itu tampak akrab dengan Naruto, mungkin mereka saling kenal._

 _Hinata juga memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang entah mengapa terlihat berbeda. Wajahnya terlihat lebih "normal", tidak seseram biasanya._

 _Mata bulan gadis itu memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah._

 _Pemuda itu memakai t-shirt berwarna abu-abu, celana jeans biru gelap dan sneakers hitam. Mungkin karena penampilannya lebih rapi dari biasanya, wajah pemuda itu terlihat lebih tampan._

 _"_ _Hinata," panggil Naruto, membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. "Ayo pergi."_

 _"_ _I-iya."_

 _Hinata kembali mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto, kemudian mereka menaiki bus umum. Hinata tidak bertanya mereka akan pergi kemana, karena Naruto sudah bilang kalau hari ini, Naruto ingin mengunjungi sang ibu._

 _Setibanya di halte tujuan, mereka turun dari bus lalu berjalan kaki. Kening Hinata berkerut, ketika ia sadar, mereka sedang berjalan menuju ke komplek pemakaman. Untuk apa mereka kesini?_

 _"_ _Ibuku tinggal di sini, Hinata," kata Naruto._

 _"_ _Ibumu?" Hinata ingin bertanya, tetapi ia ragu._

 _Naruto mengangguk, lalu tersenyum sedih. "Ibuku sudah meninggal."_

 _Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pantas saja, Naruto membawa bunga untuk sang ibu. Setelah berjalan kurang lebih lima puluh meter dari gerbang pemakaman, mereka sampai di depan sebuah makam bertuliskan Uzumaki Kushina._

 _Hinata mendongak, menatap wajah Naruto yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto-_ kun _?"_

 _"_ _Hmm, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto dengan suara serak._

 _Hinata mengelus lengan Naruto ketika sadar air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata pemuda itu. Hinata diam, tidak berani membuka mulut._

 _"_ _Apa kabar, Ibu?" Naruto mulai bermonolog. "Aku datang lagi kemari, untuk memberi kado. Selamat ulang tahun, ya. Hari ini aku membawa bunga matahari, bunga kesukaan Ibu," Naruto meletakkan bunga yang di bawanya di atas makam sang ibu." Ia menoleh, menatap Hinata. "Ibu, ini temanku. Namanya Hinata."_

 _Hinata tidak tahu mengapa ia reflek membungkuk lalu menyebutkan namanya. "S-saya Hyuuga Hinata."_

 _"_ _Ibu, aku kesal sekali pada ayah," Naruto meneruskan "percakapannya" dengan sang ibu. "Ayah mengabaikan aku lagi."_

 _Hinata hendak beranjak pergi, ia ingin memberi waktu bagi Naruto untuk berbicara pada sang ibu. Tetapi Naruto menahannya. Pemuda itu mencekal pergelangan tangan Hinata._

 _"_ _Di sini saja, Hinata. Aku tidak mau sendirian."_

 _Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia diam saja, tidak berkata satu patah katapun, bahkan ketika Naruto mulai bercerita bahwa sang ibu dipanggil Tuhan lima tahun yang lalu karena sakit._

 _Naruto yang merupakan anak tunggal, ditambah ayahnya sangat sibuk bekerja, membuat Naruto kesepian hingga akhirnya dia terlibat kenakalan remaja. Dia bertingkah menyebalkan dan selalu membuat masalah, sebenarnya untuk menarik perhatian ayahnya._

 _Tapi sepertinya sang ayah tidak peduli. Ayahnya malah pergi ke luar negeri, untuk mengurus bisnis mereka di sana. Naruto ditinggal sendirian di rumah, bersama beberapa orang pelayan._

 _Naruto mengajak Hinata meninggalkan makam itu ketika hari beranjak sore._

 _Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk duduk di taman sebentar, lalu gadis itu pergi membeli minuman di_ vending machine _terdekat._

 _"_ _Ini," Hinata menyodorkan sekaleng kopi untuk Naruto. "Minumlah, supaya kau merasa lebih baik," katanya, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Naruto._

 _"_ _Terima kasih," jawab Naruto._

 _Hening setelahnya. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata, sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hinata merasa, ia mulai bisa memahami Naruto sedikit demi sedikit._

 _"_ _Kenapa kau mengajakku, Naruto-_ kun _?" tanya Hinata, memecah keheningan di antara mereka._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau sendiri," jawab Naruto singkat. Ia menyesap kopi yang diberikan Hinata._

 _"_ _Oh."_

 _"_ _Ayo, aku antar kau pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap," Naruto beranjak dari bangku taman, lalu membuang kaleng kopi yang sudah kosong di tempat sampah terdekat._

 _Hinata menurut. Gadis itu berjalan di sebelah Naruto, ia tidak ingin ditegur lagi. Tadi, Naruto sempat protes karena Hinata berjalan di belakangnya._

 _Hinata tidak pernah menyangka, pemuda sekuat Naruto, ternyata punya sisi rapuh juga dalam dirinya. Yang menjadi pertanyaan besar di benak Hinata adalah, mengapa Naruto menunjukkan sisi rapuh itu padanya?_

 _"_ _Hohoho, coba lihat, siapa yang sedang berkencan?"_

 _Naruto menegang, ketika di depannya ada segerombolan pemuda dengan wajah berandalan. Naruto ingat, mereka adalah berandalan dari SMA Suna yang pernah dia hajar._

 _Mata biru Naruto memandang sekitar. Jalanan disini memang kecil dan sepi, tidak banyak ada orang lewat. Sial, kenapa mereka harus muncul sekarang, terlebih ketika ada Hinata di sebelahnya?_

 _Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat._

 _"_ _Mau apa kalian?" Tatapan Naruto menajam, apalagi ketika ia sadar Hinata tampak ketakutan. "Kalau kalian mau berkelahi, nanti, tidak sekarang," Naruto menghitung berandalan-berandalan itu dalam hati. Ada tujuh orang._

 _Salah satu berandalan itu mendekat, tatapannya mengarah pada Hinata._

 _"_ _Eh, jadi ini pacarmu? Manis sekali."_

 _Naruto menggeram, lalu menarik Hinata ke balik tubuh besarnya. "Menjauh darinya, sialan! Aku tidak akan segan mematahkan tanganmu kalau kau berani menyentuhnya!"_

 _"_ _Wah, galak sekali. Santai,_ dude _. Kami tidak ada urusan dengannya."_

 _Hinata berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana ini? Berandalan itu ada banyak, sementara Naruto seorang diri. Bagaimana kalau Naruto dihajar? Hinata tidak akan bisa menolong Naruto, dia bahkan tidak pernah berkelahi!_

 _"_ _Aaah!" Hinata memekik ketika seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang._

 _Naruto reflek menoleh ke belakang. "Hinata!"_

 ** _DUAK!_**

 _Naruto jatuh terjerembab ketika seseorang memukul kepalanya. Ternyata, berandalan-berandalan itu membawa senjata berupa balok kayu._

 _"_ Shit _," umpat Naruto, ketika ia merasakan darah menetes di dahinya. Sepertinya kulit kepalanya terluka._

 _Naruto tidak membuang waktu. Dia segera menghajar satu persatu berandalan itu. Dia menendang, meninju, bahkan membanting berandalan yang berani mengganggunya._

 _Berandalan yang sedang menahan Hinata terlihat panik, melihat teman-temannya tumbang di tangan Naruto, dan tak sanggup berdiri lagi._

 _"_ _M-menjauh!" teriaknya, ketika Naruto mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam bak malaikat kematian. Merasa terdesak, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, lalu mengarahkannya ke leher Hinata._

 _Naruto mematung. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, tidak dengan ujung pisau tajam itu menempel di leher Hinata._

 _Naruto melirik Hinata yang tampak pasrah. Gadis itu terlihat takut, tetapi ia berusaha agar tetap tenang. Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke udara. "Aku menyerah. Lepaskan dia, dan kau boleh menghajarku sepuasmu."_

 _Hinata memutar otaknya. Bermodal nekat dan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki, Hinata menjauhkan pisau itu dari lehernya, lalu menginjak kaki orang yang sedang menahannya, sekuat tenaga._

Well _, sepatu Hinata ada haknya. Ternyata hak sepatu bisa berguna juga kalau seorang gadis sedang dalam keadaan terdesak._

 _Saat pemuda itu meraung kesakitan, Hinata segera berlari, menghampiri Naruto._

 _Naruto tidak tinggal diam, dia segera menarik Hinata lalu berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Mereka terus berlari ketika berandalan itu ternyata mengejar mereka._

 _Hinata memekik ketika Naruto menariknya ke dalam gang sempit yang gelap, lalu bersembunyi di sana. Tanpa sadar, Hinata memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Dia benar-benar takut._

 _Setelah lima menit terlewat, Naruto menghembuskan napasnya lega. Berandalan itu sudah pergi jauh._

 _"_ _Kau baik-baik saja, Hinata?" Naruto mengecek leher Hinata, lalu mendesah lega sekali lagi ketika ia tak menemukan luka gores di sana. "Kau itu, nekat sekali! Bagaimana kalau orang gila tadi menusukmu?!" omel Naruto._

 _"_ _M-maaf," cicit Hinata._

 _"_ _Ya sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah aman sekarang," kata Naruto. Dia mengelus rambut Hinata. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur, Hinata baik-baik saja. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada berandalan tadi kalau seandainya Hinata tergores sedikit saja._

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _, kau terluka," Hinata mengulurkan tangannya, lalu mengusap darah yang mengalir di dahi Naruto._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa, ini hanya luka kecil," jawab Naruto, sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ayo kita pulang sekarang."_

 _Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, sambil tetap waspada dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan erat dan tak sekalipun ia lepaskan._

 _Lain Naruto, lain pula Hinata. Gadis itu terus memperhatikan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih kencang._

 _'_ _Kenapa aku deg-degan? Apa aku masih takut karena kejadian tadi?' gumam Hinata dalam hati._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata berhenti melangkah, lalu menoleh ke balik punggungnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Sakura._

 _"_ _Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_ chan _," jawab Hinata, lalu menyusul Sakura dan Tenten yang berjalan cukup jauh di depan._

 _Akhir-akhir ini, Hinata merasa ada seseorang yang membuntutinya. Berangkat sekolah, pulang sekolah, bahkan belanja ke_ supermarket _pun, Hinata merasa ada yang mengawasi dan membuntutinya._

 _"_ _Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja," bisik Hinata._

 _Hinata memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya, dia merasa itu hanyalah perasaannya saja. Memang orang kurang kerjaan mana yang ingin membuntutinya? Hinata tidak punya apa-apa yang menurutnya berharga, kecuali otaknya._

 _Meskipun ia berusaha menyangkalnya, tapi keesokan harinya pun, Hinata masih merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Gadis itu bahkan sempat ditegur Naruto karena tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dengan benar, bahkan beberapa kali ketahuan melamun._

 _Sudah tahu firasatnya sedang tidak enak, Hinata malah pulang larut malam karena dia keasyikan main di rumah Tenten hingga lupa waktu. Sakura sudah pulang duluan karena dia ada acara keluarga di rumah bibinya._

 _"_ _Aduh, sudah jam sebelas malam. Aku keasyikan mengobrol dengan Tenten-_ chan," _gumam Hinata. "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang."_

 _Hinata pun memutuskan untuk jalan kaki karena jarak rumahnya dan rumah Tenten tidak terlalu jauh, mungkin sepuluh menit berjalan kaki._

 _Ketika ia sedang di jalan pulang, ponsel Hinata berdering. Hinata menghela napas ketika melihat nama Naruto tertera di ponselnya._

 _"_ _Ya, Naruto-_ kun _?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hinata–"_** _ucapan Naruto terputus, ketika dia sadar Hinata tidak sedang berada di rumah._ _ **"Kau dimana? Kenapa jam segini masih di luar?"**_

 _Kening Hinata mengernyit. "Ah, aku baru pulang dari rumah Tenten-_ chan _." Kenapa Naruto bertanya begitu? Terserah Hinata, dong, mau pulang jam berapa. Iya, kan?_

 ** _"_** ** _Oh,"_** _jawab Naruto._ _ **"Apa rumah Tenten jauh?"**_

 _"_ _Tidak. Rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh. Rumahku bahkan sudah terlihat–" kini, giliran Hinata yang memutuskan kalimatnya. Gadis itu mendongak ketika seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berambut cokelat menghalangi jalannya. Gadis itu mematung, entah mengapa firasatnya tidak enak. Hinata bahkan tidak sadar, Naruto memanggilnya sejak tadi._

 _"_ _Hyuuga Hinata," sang pria asing berkata dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi._

 _"_ _S-siapa kau? Apa maumu?" tanya Hinata. Tanpa sadar, ia mundur selangkah karena merasa takut pada pemuda asing itu._

 ** _"…_** ** _Ta? Hinata? Hei! Jawab aku! Kau bicara pada siapa?!"_** _teriak Naruto di seberang telepon._

 _Hinata tersentak. "A-ah, Naruto-_ kun _–KYAAAAA!"_

 _Sambungan mendadak terputus, membuat Naruto mengumpat kasar._

 _"_ Shit _! Apa yang terjadi padanya?!" Naruto berteriak, mengagetkan Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat ini, Naruto memang sedang berada di rumah Sasuke untuk bermain game._

 _Tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan bingung, Naruto berlari keluar rumah Uchiha yang malam itu sedang sepi. Dia segera melompat naik ke atas motor besarnya. Motor besar berwarna merah yang ia dapat sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya tahun kemarin. Jarang dipakai memang, tapi Naruto selalu merawatnya dengan baik._

 _Naruto mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Kalau tidak salah, Hinata sempat berkata dia sedang berada di dekat rumahnya._

 _Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, dia tidak akan segan mematahkan leher pelakunya!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata mengkeret ketakutan. Pemuda asing tadi menyeretnya ke gang sempit yang sepi. Siapa pemuda ini? Apa maunya?_

 _"_ _S-siapa kau?" tanya Hinata._

 _"_ _Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku," jawab pemuda itu. "Kasihan sekali, gadis manis sepertimu harus menjadi korban."_

 _"_ _Korban?" beo Hinata. "Korban apa?"_

 _"_ _Heh," Pemuda itu mendengus. "Kalau kau mau menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan Uzumaki Naruto!" Dia berteriak, lalu mencengkeram rahang Hinata._

 _Hinata berontak sekuat tenaga ketika pemuda tadi berniat untuk menciumnya!_

 _"_ _Lepaskan aku! Tolong! Tolong!"_

 _"_ _Hahaha!" Sang pemuda tertawa. "Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu, nona manis!"_

 _"_ _Kyaaaaa!" Hinata berteriak ketika lengan kaus yang dia pakai robek, memperlihatkan bahunya yang putih dan mulus. "Tolong! Tolong aku!_ Nii-chan _! Papa! Tolong aku!" Hinata semakin histeris. "Tolong aku, Naruto-_ kun _!"_

 ** _PLAAAK!_**

 _Teriakan Hinata terhenti ketika pemuda itu menamparnya dengan keras, hingga telinganya berdenging. Gadis itu bahkan bisa merasakan ada darah di mulutnya._

 _"_ _Jangan sebut nama bajingan itu, dasar jalang!" Sang pemuda asing mencengkeram rahang Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengernyit karena bibirnya terluka. "Sekali lagi kau sebut nama bajingan itu, aku tidak akan segan membunuhmu."_

 _"_ _Hei, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" sebuah suara berat yang asing menginterupsi._

 _Pemuda asing tadi menoleh. "Siapa kau? Mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan, hah?!"_

 _"_ _Kesiangan? Ini sudah malam. Apa kau buta?"_

 _"_ _Apa katamu?!"_

 _Hinata menatap horror pada pemuda yang baru saja muncul. Pemuda itu berambut merah, dan bermata hijau. Ada tato bertuliskan '_ ai _' di dahinya. Siapa lagi ini?!_

 _"_ _Ck," sang pemuda berambut merah tadi mendecak. "Teriakan wanita ini mengganggu, kau tahu? Lepaskan saja dia. Kau tidak sadar, wajahmu itu jelek. Kalau memang cintamu ditolak, jangan memaksanya."_

 _"_ _Sialan!" Pemuda asing berambut cokelat tadi melepaskan Hinata, lalu berjalan mendekati si rambut merah. "Kau menantangku, hah? Sudah bosan hidup?!"_

 _"_ _Berisik."_

 ** _BUAGH!_**

 _Pemuda berambut merah itu menonjok pemuda berambut cokelat, lalu mereka terlibat perkelahian. Mereka beradu tinju dan adu tendangan. Perkelahian itu dimenangkan oleh pemuda berambut merah, karena pemuda berambut cokelat tadi memutuskan untuk kabur._

 _"_ _Ck," Sang pemuda berambut merah kembali berdecak. Dia meludahkan darah di mulutnya, lalu perhatiannya teralih pada Hinata. "Kau baik-baik saja? Bisa berdiri?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk sambil terisak._

 _"_ _Rumahmu di mana?"_

 _"_ _D-di dekat sini," Hinata menjawab dengan terbata-bata karena dia masih sesenggukan. "T-terima kasih atas bantuanmu, umm–"_

 _"_ _Sabaku Gaara."_

 _"_ _Terima kasih, Sabaku-_ kun _." Kata Hinata, yang hanya dijawab gumaman._

 _Pemuda bernama Gaara itu melepaskan jaket yang dipakainya. "Pakai jaketku, lalu pulanglah. Maaf kalau jaketku sedikit kotor, tapi lebih baik dari pada bahumu terlihat."_

 _Hinata tidak menjawab, dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Lain kali, berhati-hatilah. Ini sudah malam."_

 _"_ _Ah–" Hinata hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi pemuda bernama Gaara itu keburu pergi. Gadis itu merapatkan jaket Gaara yang dipakainya, lalu keluar dari gang sempit itu dengan hati-hati._

 _Hinata terlonjak kaget ketika ia mendengar suara motor_ sport _lalu suara ban yang berdecit kencang, berhenti tepat di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Hinata!"_

 _"_ _N-Naruto-_ kun _?" gumam Hinata tanpa sadar. Dia yakin itu adalah suara Naruto, meskipun sang pengendara motor belum membuka helmnya. Hinata hafal benar suara berat yang sedikit serak itu._

 _Naruto melepas helmnya lalu meletakkannya asal-asalan, kemudian menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata! Apa yang terjadi padamu?!" Mata Naruto melebar ketika ia melihat pipi Hinata yang basah dan sedikit bengkak, bahkan sudut bibirnya berdarah. "A-apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?"_

 _"_ _Naruto-kun, a-aku takut," cicit Hinata, kemudian ia kembali terisak._

 _"_ _Ssshhh," Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Diusapnya punggung sang gadis agar ia lebih tenang. "Tenang, Hinata, kau baik-baik saja sekarang, ada aku."_

 _Jantung Naruto serasa diremas ketika ia mendengar tangisan Hinata yang memilukan. Apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini?_

 _Naruto membimbing Hinata dengan lembut, lalu menyuruhnya untuk naik ke motor, dan mengantarnya pulang._

 _Sesampainya di rumah Hinata, Naruto memutuskan untuk menemani gadis itu sampai kakaknya pulang. Naruto meminta ijin untuk menggunakan dapur, ia harus mengambil es untuk mengompres pipi Hinata yang membengkak, juga mengambilkan air minum agar sang gadis merasa lebih tenang._

 _Setelah Hinata merasa lebih tenang, ia menceritakan kejadian laknat itu pada Naruto._

 _Pemuda berambut pirang itu mengepalkan tangannya. Sial, ini pasti kerjaan salah satu musuhnya, karena mereka mengira Hinata adalah pacarnya. Untung saja ada yang menolong Hinata. Kalau tidak, Hinata mungkin sudah … ah, Naruto bahkan tak berani membayangkannya._

 _Naruto pasti akan mencari siapa bajingan itu, ia bersumpah akan mematahkan lehernya karena berani menyentuh Hinata!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto berdiri di depan kelas Hinata. Dia menunggu gadis berambut panjang itu untuk keluar dari kelasnya._

 _Kening Naruto mengernyit ketika hanya Sakura dan Tenten yang keluar dari kelas, Hinata tidak terlihat dimanapun._

 _"_ _Naruto? Mencari Hinata, ya?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto._

 _Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, Hinata di mana?"_

 _"_ _Hinata sedang tidak masuk."_

 _"_ _Tidak masuk? Kenapa?"_

 _"_ _Dia sakit."_

 _Naruto mengangguk paham. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih," jawab Naruto. Pemuda itu pun beranjak dari kelas Hinata, menuju ke tempat favoritnya, yaitu atap sekolah._

 _Sesampainya di atap sekolah, pemuda itu mendongak, menatap langit biru di atas kepalanya._

 _"_ _Hinata sedang apa, ya? Dia pasti masih_ shock _dengan kejadian kemarin, makanya tidak masuk sekolah." Gumam Naruto._

 _"_ _Kau mulai gila, Dobe?"_

 _Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar suara familiar dari balik punggungnya. "Diamlah, Teme!"_

 _Sasuke mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya, lalu menyalakannya. "Jadi, apa pelakunya sudah ketemu?" tanya Sasuke, yang dijawab gelengan kepala Naruto. "Aku sedang berusaha mencari siapa pelakunya, tapi sedikit sulit karena tidak ada saksi maupun bukti. Aku ingin bertanya pada Hinata, tapi dia tidak masuk sekolah."_

 _"_ _Hmm," Naruto menggumam. "Kau boleh bertanya padanya, tapi jangan memaksa. Kau mengerti?"_

 _"_ _Iya, iya, aku mengerti," Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Sahabatnya ini memang aneh. "Jadi, kapan kau akan mengaku pada Hinata, Dobe?"_

 _Naruto mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak tahu," jawabnya. Dia menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. "Mungkin nanti, tapi tidak sekarang. Situasinya tidak memungkinkan."_

 _"_ _Ya, terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke, sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara. "Mau rokok?" Sasuke menawarkan rokoknya pada Naruto._

 _"_ _Tidak, terima kasih. Aku sudah berhenti."_

 _"_ _Hn."_

 _Sambil mengisap rokoknya, Sasuke berharap dalam hati, semoga sahabatnya ini bisa berbahagia. Sudah cukup dia menderita dan kesepian selama ini. Dan instingnya mengatakan, Hinata adalah sosok yang tepat untuk sang sahabat._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Hinata menghela napas sambil menenteng tas milik Naruto. Gadis itu sedang mengerjakan tugas hariannya, yaitu mengantarkan tas Naruto ke kelas._

 _Dia mengira, sikap Naruto akan berubah setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, tapi ternyata sikapnya tetap sama, masih tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa._

 _Hari ini, Hinata sudah masuk sekolah, setelah ia ijin tidak masuk selama tiga hari._

 _Sejujurnya, ia masih takut keluar rumah, tetapi dia harus pergi ke sekolah jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi Hinata untuk mengejar ketertinggalan, mengingat ia termasuk anak yang pintar. Tetapi ia tidak ingin bolos sekolah terlalu lama._

 _Setelah meletakkan tas Naruto di atas mejanya, Hinata bergegas pergi ke kelasnya. Dia tidak ingin terlambat._

 _Ketika ia sampai di kelas, ternyata kelasnya sedang ramai. Murid-murid perempuan sibuk bergosip, termasuk Tenten dan Sakura._

 _"_ _Sakura-_ chan _, ada apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanya Hinata._

 _"_ _Ah, Hinata! Kau sudah masuk sekolah? Sudah baikan?" Sakura malah balik bertanya, Hinata menjawabnya dengan senyuman. "Oh iya, kami sedang menunggu kedatangan pangeran sekolah yang baru, saingan Uchiha Sasuke! Kau tidak masuk sih, jadi tidak tahu ada murid baru yang super tampan!"_

 _Kening gadis manis itu berkerut. "Oh, ya? Siapa namanya?"_

 ** _SRAK!_**

 _Seluruh kepala menoleh saat pintu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut merah, mata hijau yang indah dan ada tato '_ ai _' di keningnya._

 _"_ _Sa–" Sakura hendak menyapa pemuda itu, tapi keduluan Hinata._

 _"_ _Sabaku Gaara?!" pekik Hinata, yang membuat seluruh murid perempuan menoleh padanya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

 _"_ _Hinata, kau mengenalnya?"_

 _Hinata tidak menggubris pertanyaan salah satu teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu berlari ke depan, lalu menghampiri Gaara yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu._

 _"_ _Apa kabar, Sabaku-_ kun _? Kau masih ingat aku, kan? Aku tidak sempat memperkenalkan diriku padamu waktu itu. Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Panggil saja aku Hinata."_

 _Gaara tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. "Kabarku baik, Hinata-_ san _," jawab Gaara, dengan nada datar khasnya. "Panggil saja aku Gaara."_

 _Dan, satu kelaspun berubah ricuh karena Hinata, seorang yang jarang menunjukkan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis, berani menyapa Gaara duluan, bahkan mengajaknya berkenalan._

 _"_ _Hinata! Kau sudah besar!" teriak Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya. Tenten mengusap bahu gadis berambut merah jambu itu, seolah sedang menenangkannya. Mereka terlihat seperti orang tua yang ditinggal nikah oleh anaknya._

 _Hinata_ sweatdrop _. Teman-temannya, benar-benar …_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata sangat senang bertemu lagi dengan Gaara._

 _Pemuda itu bagaikan pahlawan untuknya._

 _Saat jam istirahat tiba, Hinata datang ke kelas Naruto untuk memberitahu Naruto jika dia tidak bisa melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menemani Naruto makan siang, dia dapat tugas dari Kakashi sensei untuk mengantarkan murid baru berkeliling sekolah._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun!" Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang baru saja keluar kelas bersama Kiba, teman sekelasnya sekaligus teman satu gengnya._

 _"_ _Halo, Hinata-_ chan _!" Kiba menyapa Hinata, yang di balas senyum manis gadis itu._

 _"_ _Hinata? Ada apa?" Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Hinata mencarinya ke kelas._

 _"_ _Ah, itu, aku ingin minta ijin."_

 _Satu alis Naruto terangkat. "Ijin? Untuk apa?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan siang, aku dapat tugas dari Kakashi_ sensei _untuk menemani seorang murid baru berkeliling sekolah. Tapi aku sudah membuatkan bekalmu, kok. Ini," Hinata menyerahkan kotak makan siang yang ada di tangannya._

 _"_ _Kenapa harus kau yang menemani murid baru itu?"_

 _"_ _Ah, Gaara-_ kun _!" Hinata tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto. Dia memanggil Gaara yang baru keluar dari kelas, lalu menghampirinya. Mereka bercakap-cakap sebentar, lalu beranjak pergi untuk memulai tur keliling sekolah._

 _Naruto mengepalkan tangannya yang sedang tidak memegang kotak makan dari Hinata. Tatapannya menajam, ia terlihat marah._

 _"_ _Naruto, kau tidak mau makan bekal buatan Hinata? Kalau tidak, aku saja yang makan, ya," ucap Kiba sambil_ cengengesan _._

 _Naruto menatap Kiba sambil merengut sebal. "Meskipun kau sekarat karena kelaparan, aku tidak akan pernah memberikan makanan buatan Hinata padamu!" Ia mendekap kotak makan itu di dadanya. "Ini punyaku! Kau suruh saja pacarmu membuat bekal untukmu!"_

 _"_ _Heh, seperti Hinata pacarmu saja!"_

 _"_ _Kalau iya, kau mau apa?!"_

 _Kiba melotot. Dia kaget mendengar jawaban Naruto._

 _Sedangkan Naruto sendiri, tidak ambil pusing dengan jawaban spontan yang baru saja meluncur dari bibirnya. Dia meninggalkan Kiba dengan tampang bersungut-sungut. Moodnya benar-benar buruk._

 _Siapa sih, pemuda berambut merah itu?_

 _Awas saja kalau dia berani macam-macam dengan Hinata!_

 _Sementara itu, Hinata sibuk menemani Gaara berkeliling sekolah. Sudah menjadi tradisi di SMA Konoha, jika ada murid baru, salah satu murid dari kelas yang sama harus mengajak murid baru itu untuk berkeliling sekolah, lalu menemaninya selama satu minggu._

 _Dengan begitu, murid baru akan lebih mudah beradaptasi, dan juga lebih mudah berbaur dengan teman-teman barunya._

 _"_ _Nah, yang ini gedung olahraga. Kelas kita dapat pelajaran olahraga setiap hari selasa. Jadi jangan lupa bawa baju olahraga setiap hari selasa, ya," Hinata menjelaskan pada Gaara yang berjalan di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Yang itu, ruang apa?" tanya Gaara._

 _"_ _Oh, itu ruang loker untuk berganti pakaian. Yang sebelah kanan untuk perempuan, dan yang sebelah kiri untuk laki-laki."_

 _"_ _Akan ku ingat."_

 _"_ _Nah, Gaara-kun, sebaiknya kita pergi ke perpustakaan. Tadi kau bilang ingin membaca buku, kan?"_

 _"_ _Ya," jawab Gaara singkat. "Ah, Hinata-_ san _."_

 _"_ _Ya?"_

 _"_ _Siapa laki-laki tadi?"_

 _"_ _Yang mana?"_

 _"_ _Yang wajahnya seram," kata Gaara. "Rambutnya pirang."_

 _Hinata tertawa dalam hati. Lucu sekali jika Gaara yang mengatakan kalau wajah Naruto seram. Pasalnya, wajah mereka berdua sama-sama seram. Tetapi karena Gaara berpakaian rapi dan terlihat sopan, dia terlihat lebih baik. Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan, keduanya sama-sama tampan._

 _"_ _Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara-kun."_

 _Gaara tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat. "Oh, jadi namanya Uzumaki Naruto, ya?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hinata mematikan kompornya. Gadis itu sedang membuat makan malam sederhana berupa nasi goreng untuk dirinya sendiri. Kakaknya belum pulang, tadi sang kakak mengiriminya pesan kalau dia akan pulang terlambat, jadi Hinata tidak usah memasak untuknya._

 _Ketika Hinata memakan nasi goreng itu, bel di rumahnya berbunyi._

 _Ah, itu pasti Sakura. Hinata memang meminta Sakura untuk datang ke rumahnya karena mereka janjian akan belajar bersama._

 _Ketika Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak ada siapapun di luar._

 _"_ _Sakura-_ chan _?" Hinata memanggil. Tetapi tidak ada sosok Sakura atau siapapun. Gadis itu membuka pagar, lalu memeriksa di luar untuk melihat apakah ada Sakura atau tidak, tetapi ia tak menemukan siapapun. "Siapa yang menekan bel?" gumam gadis itu._

 _Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari siluet seseorang sedang mengintipnya dari balik tiang listrik._

 _Ketika Hinata duduk di meja makan, ponselnya berdering. Ternyata dari Sakura._

 _"_ _Halo, Sakura-_ chan _?" sapa Hinata._

 ** _"_** ** _Hinataaaaa! Maaf aku tidak bisa datang ke rumahmu, ya. Aku harus menemani ibuku ke rumah sakit. Dan aku lupa memberitahumu,"_** _kata Sakura di seberang sana._

 _Kening Hinata mengernyit. "Barusan, kau ke rumahku, tidak?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hah? Tidak, aku ada di rumah sakit sekarang,"_** _jawab Sakura._ _ **"Memangnya kenapa, Hinata?"**_

 _Hinata menegang. Kalau bukan Sakura, lalu siapa? "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ibumu sakit, ya? Sampai harus ke rumah sakit."_

 ** _"_** ** _Iya, ibuku mengeluh sakit perut setelah makan ikan. Ah, sebentar,"_** _Sakura berbicara pada seseorang di sebelahnya, lalu berbicara lagi pada Hinata._ _ **"Hinata, nanti aku telepon lagi, oke?"**_

 _"_ _Iya, titip salam untuk ibumu. Semoga cepat sembuh."_

 _Pembicaraan itu pun berakhir. Baru saja Hinata hendak meletakkan piring bekas makannya ke bak cuci piring, ponselnya kembali berdering. Hinata menghela napas panjang ketika membaca nama Naruto tertera di layar ponselnya._

 _"_ _Iya, Naruto-_ kun _?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Kau di mana, Hinata?"_** _suara khas Naruto yang berat dan sedikit serak terdengar. Sepertinya pemuda itu sedang berada di luar. Di sekitarnya sedikit berisik dan Hinata bisa mendengar beberapa orang saling mengumpat kasar._

 _"_ _Di rumah, baru selesai makan malam," jawab Hinata. "Ada apa?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Tidak ada apa-apa. Ini kan sudah tugasmu untuk mengangkat teleponku!"_**

 _Hinata menghela napas tanpa suara. "Iya. Aku tahu."_

 ** _"_** ** _Kau di rumah bersama siapa?"_**

 _"_ _Sendiri. Tadi Sakura-chan bilang ingin ke rumah, tapi tidak jadi karena ibunya sakit," Hinata menahan ponselnya dengan bahu karena gadis itu harus mencuci piringnya. "Oh iya, tadi ada kejadian aneh."_

 ** _"_** ** _Kejadian apa?"_**

 _"_ _Tadi, bel di rumahku berbunyi. Aku pikir itu Sakura-_ chan _, ternyata waktu aku cek, tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar. Aku bahkan sampai keluar pagar, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepertinya kerjaan orang iseng."_

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa kau keluar pagar? Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau itu bajingan yang hampir mencelakaimu?!"_**

 _Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa lupa?_

 _"_ _Ah, maaf, Naruto-_ kun _. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir–"_

 _Tut, tut, tut. Sambungan terputus._

 _Hinata menjauhkan ponselnya, lalu menatap ponsel itu dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa Naruto asal memutuskan telepon? Tidak sopan. Hinata memasukkan ponselnya ke saku, lalu menggerutu._

 _"_ _Tidak sopan! Sekalipun aku ini budaknya, tapi bisa, kan, dia mengucap salam atau minimal mendengarkan aku selesai bicara dulu baru memutuskan sambungan telepon!" gerutu Hinata._

 _Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menonton televisi saja. Ketika dia sedang asyik menonton drama yang menayangkan aktor favoritnya, bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Hinata memutuskan untuk diam saja, dia berfikir mungkin itu kerjaan orang iseng lagi._

 _Ketika bel itu berhenti berbunyi, gantian ponsel Hinata yang berdering._

 _"_ _Ya, Naruto-_ kun _?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Buka pintu. Aku di depan."_**

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _Hinata segera berlari ke depan, lalu membuka pintu rumahnya. Matanya membelalak ketika dia melihat sosok Naruto, berada di depan rumahnya._

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _? Sedang apa di sini?" sapa Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat bingung._

 _"_ _Ah, ada tugas matematika yang tidak aku pahami. Kau bisa mengajariku, kan?" tanya Naruto._

 _Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Masuklah."_

 _"_ _Kau sendirian lagi di rumah?" tanya Naruto berbasa-basi, ketika Hinata baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk membuat minuman._

 _"_ _Iya, kakakku belum pulang kerja."_

 _"_ _Oh," jawab Naruto singkat._

 _Kening Hinata mengerut bingung. "Mana bukumu, Naruto-_ kun _?"_

 _"_ _Buku apa?"_

 _"_ _Katanya kau ingin belajar matematika? Mana bukumu?"_

 _Naruto terdiam, kemudian menepuk dahinya. "Aduh, bukunya ketinggalan!" seru Naruto. "Kalau pinjam bukumu, boleh, tidak?"_

 _Hinata tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Tunggu di sini, aku ambilkan," Hinata naik ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil ketika sadar, di lantai bawah ada Uzumaki Naruto, berandalan sekolah yang ditakuti murid-murid SMA Konoha._

 _Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Hinata tidak pernah merasa takut lagi pada Naruto. Setelah melewati waktu bersama-sama, Hinata merasa Naruto tidak sekejam rumor yang beredar._

 _Naruto memang kasar dan tidak sabaran, tetapi tidak selalu begitu. Ada kalanya dia bersikap lembut, seperti ketika Hinata hampir dilecehkan, Naruto memperlakukannya dengan lembut, dia bahkan berbicara dengan nada suara lembut yang tidak pernah Hinata dengar sebelumnya._

 ** _DEG!_**

 _Hinata memegang dada kirinya. Gadis itu tersenyum, ketika pipinya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika ia memikirkan Naruto._

 _Hinata memang tidak begitu mengerti masalah percintaan, tetapi ia yakin. Ia telah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto, sang berandalan sekolah._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedang berada di ruang tamu, tertawa pelan tanpa suara. Dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang langsung pergi ke rumah Hinata, bahkan membuat alasan ingin mengerjakan tugas matematika._

 _Tugas matematika itu hanya alasan saja. Alasan sebenarnya sih, dia khawatir pada Hinata ketika gadis itu bilang ada orang iseng yang memencet bel rumahnya. Dia tidak ingin ada hal buruk yang menimpa gadis itu lagi. Kebetulan, Naruto sedang berada di rumah temannya yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumah Hinata._

 _"_ _Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum," gumam Naruto, entah pada siapa._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Ini sudah satu minggu sejak Hinata absen menemaninya makan siang. Apalagi jika ingat Hinata selalu kemana-mana bersama si rambut merah itu!_

 _Dia paham, Hinata mendapatkan tugas untuk menemani murid baru itu karena itu memang peraturan sekolah. Tetapi, kenapa harus Hinata? Kan masih banyak murid yang lainnya?_

 _Naruto berdecak kesal. "Sialan! Aku ingin sekali mencabuti rambut merah itu!" Pemuda itu mendengus kesal ketika ia sedang menikmati pemandangan di atas atap, ia malah melihat sesuatu yang merusak matanya._

 _Apalagi, kalau bukan Hinata dan rambut merah itu?_

 _"_ _Kau kenapa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang sedang merokok di sebelah Naruto._

 _"_ _Lihat!" Naruto menunjuk dua orang yang sedang berjalan beriringan itu. "Aku kesal sekali kalau lihat setan merah itu bersama Hinata! Gara-gara dia, Hinata tidak pernah menjalankan tugasnya lagi!"_

 _Sasuke mendengus. "Kau cemburu?" godanya._

 _"_ _Apa? Enak saja! Aku tidak cemburu!"_

 _"_ _Lalu, kenapa kau marah-marah?"_

 _"_ _Aku hanya tidak suka kalau dia berdekatan dengan Hinata! Kau tahu kan, sekarang Hinata tidak pernah menjalankan tugasnya lagi, dia tidak pernah makan siang bersamaku lagi!"_

 _Sasuke mematikan rokoknya, lalu memasukan puntungnya ke bungkus rokok agar tidak ketahuan pihak sekolah. "Hajar saja, apa susahnya?"_

 _"_ _Hajar pantatmu! Hinata bisa membenciku kalau aku menghajar temannya!" jawab Naruto, membuat Sasuke tertawa. "Kau menertawakan aku?"_

 _"_ _Sejak kapan kau takut pada Hinata?"_

 _Naruto tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kata-kata Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Sejak kapan dia pusing memikirkan perempuan? Naruto bahkan tidak pernah memperdulikan perempuan sebelumnya._

 _Mau si ini dekat dengan si itu, mau si itu dekat dengan si ini, Naruto tidak pernah peduli._

 _"_ _Aaaargh! Aku tidak tahan lagi!"_

 _Naruto beranjak dari atap sekolah, lalu pergi mencari Hinata._

 _Wajah pemuda itu tampak menyeramkan. Setiap murid yang berpapasan dengan Naruto pasti akan memberikan jalan, seolah tidak ingin menghalangi langkah pemuda itu. Naruto sendiri tidak ambil pusing, dia sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan seperti itu._

 _"_ _Hinata!" Naruto memanggil Hinata yang sedang berbicara dengan Gaara._

 _"_ _Ah, Naruto-_ kun _!" gadis manis itu menghampiri Naruto. "Ada apa?"_

 _Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. "Ikut aku!" perintahnya dengan nada tegas dan tidak ingin dibantah._

 _"_ _Eh? Kemana?"_

 _"_ _Tunggu," suara berat Gaara menginterupsi._

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh, lalu menatap orang yang berani menginterupsinya. "Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada menantang._

 _Gaara mendengus. Ia mendekat lalu menarik lengan Hinata yang bebas. "Lepaskan Hinata-_ san _. Perlakukan dia dengan baik," kata Gaara, dengan nada datar khasnya._

 _"_ _Heh, muka tembok, tidak usah ikut campur. Ini urusanku dengan Hinata! Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!"_

 _"_ _Kau memaksanya. Dia bahkan tidak ingin ikut denganmu."_

 _Naruto naik pitam. "Kau!" Dicengkeramnya kerah seragam Gaara. "Jangan membuatku marah, muka tembok. Atau–"_

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _! Hentikan!" Hinata berdiri di tengah-tengah Naruto dan Gaara. Ia mendorong dada Naruto menjauh. "Jangan berkelahi di sini. Aku tidak ingin kau dan Gaara-_ kun _terkena masalah!"_

 _"_ _Kau membelanya, Hinata?" Naruto menggertakkan giginya untuk menahan emosi. Dia tidak ingin melampiaskan emosinya pada Hinata. "Menjauhlah, aku akan memberikan bajingan tengik ini pelajaran."_

 _"_ _Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa, Naruto-_ kun _! Mengertilah!" Hinata tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak ingin kedua pemuda ini mendapat masalah. "Mengalah lah sedikit saja, Gaara-_ kun _adalah murid baru!"_

 _"_ _Ah, terserah!" Naruto menyentak tangan Hinata dengan kasar, hingga membuat gadis itu terdorong ke samping lalu menabrak tembok. Naruto tersentak, dia tidak sengaja! "Hinata, maaf aku–"_

 _Gaara menahan dada Naruto. Tatapan matanya tajam, seolah mengancam Naruto agar tidak menyakiti Hinata._

 _Sakura yang kebetulan lewat, tercengang ketika melihat Hinata duduk di atas lantai dengan Gaara dan Naruto yang tampak siap berkelahi._

 _"_ _Hinata! Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memekik, lalu membantu Hinata berdiri. Gadis itu melotot, ia bisa menebak Narutolah yang mendorong Hinata ke tembok._

 _"_ _Hinata, maaf aku tidak sengaja," Naruto berusaha menggapai Hinata, tapi gadis itu malah mundur ketakutan, bahkan bersembunyi di belakang Sakura._

 _"_ _Menjauhlah darinya, Uzumaki. Jangan menggganggu Hinata-_ san _lagi!" seru Gaara._

 _"_ _Diam kau!" tangan Naruto terkepal, hendak meninju Gaara._

 _"_ _Hentikan, Naruto-_ kun _! Aku tidak suka kau menyakiti teman-temanku!" teriak Hinata. Gadis itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih. "Sudah cukup, apa kau belum puas mendorongku seperti tadi? Kau juga ingin menyakiti teman-temanku?"_

 _Naruto terdiam._

 _Sekarang, Hinata membela rambut merah ini? Mata biru Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Pemuda itu mendorong Gaara ke samping, lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata. Sakura terpaksa menyingkir, dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Naruto ketika pemuda itu menyudutkan Hinata ke tembok di belakangnya._

 _"_ _Dengar, ya. Aku sudah cukup bersabar menghadapimu, tapi kau tidak pernah sadar. Setelah ini, jangan pernah datang padaku kalau kau mendapat masalah. Datang saja pada si rambut merah itu, atau ke teman-teman yang kau sayangi itu. Kau sudah bukan budakku lagi. Aku sudah muak denganmu!" ucap Naruto._

 _Hinata menelan ludahnya gugup. Naruto tidak pernah berbicara sedingin ini padanya. Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Tiba-tiba datang, lalu marah-marah?_

 _Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu setelah memberikan satu tatapan tajam pada Gaara. "Ingat, urusan kita belum selesai," ancamnya pada Gaara._

 _Sementara Hinata, gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, lalu menangis. Dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto akan semarah ini padanya. Demi Tuhan, Hinata bahkan tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya!_

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _…" gumam Hinata, sambil menatap punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sejak saat itu, Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah terlihat bersama._

 _Naruto bersikap seolah dia tidak mengenal Hinata, sekalipun mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan._

 _"_ _Naruto kenapa, Hinata? Tumben dia tidak mencegatmu seperti biasa?" tanya Sakura heran. Padahal biasanya, Naruto akan mencegat Hinata lalu mengajaknya ke suatu tempat._

 _"_ _Iya, aneh sekali melihatnya cuek begitu," timpal Tenten._

 _Hinata menghela napasnya. "Tidak tahu, sepertinya dia sudah bosan padaku," gadis itu memaksakan senyumnya. "Ayo, kita makan siang bersama, mumpung aku bebas tugas," Perhatian Hinata teralih pada Gaara yang berdiri di samping Sakura. "Gaara-_ kun _juga harus ikut."_

 _"_ _Ayo!" seru Sakura dan Tenten bersamaan. Kedua gadis itu terlalu senang bisa makan siang bersama sampai tidak menyadari raut sedih di wajah cantik Hinata._

 _Di sisi lain, meskipun Naruto terlihat cuek, tapi teman-temannya merasa sikap Naruto menjadi jauh lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya._

 _"_ _Kau itu bisa berjalan lebih cepat, tidak? Hah?!" Bentak Naruto pada Kiba._

 _"_ _Lho, kenapa jadi aku yang kena?"_

 _"_ _Gara-gara kau berjalan seperti siput, aku jadi berpapasan dengan manusia paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia!"_

 _"_ _Diamlah, Dobe," Sasuke menginterupsi. "Teriakanmu membuat telingaku sakit."_

 _"_ _Cih!" Naruto mendecih, lalu pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya._

 _Naruto memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering marah-marah, apalagi kalau tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hinata dan Gaara._

 _"_ _Ah, terserah lah. Lebih baik aku bolos saja. Aku mau main game sampai puas!" seru Naruto. Dia mengirimkan pesan pada salah satu teman sekelasnya untuk membawakan tasnya ke loker._

 _Oke, kita kembali ke tempat di mana Hinata dan teman-temannya makan siang bersama._

 _"_ _Kau tidak makan, Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada Hinata yang dari tadi melamun, tidak menyentuh makanannya._

 _"_ _Ah? Iya, aku makan," Hinata menyumpit nasinya, lalu menguyahnya dengan perlahan. Rasa laparnya menguap entah kemana, setelah ia berpapasan dengan Naruto yang cuek padanya tadi._

 _Tenten dan Sakura saling pandang. Mereka baru sadar, Hinata lebih diam dari biasanya. Mereka ingin bertanya, tetapi mereka tidak ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi Hinata jika tidak diminta._

 _Meskipun mereka bersahabat, tapi Hinata tetap membutuhkan privasinya. Barulah jika Hinata meminta tolong atau ingin bercerita, Tenten dan Sakura akan membantunya dengan senang hati._

 _"_ _Hinata, kalau kau ada masalah, kami ada di sini," kata Sakura._

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau kau ingin menceritakan masalahmu, kau tahu harus mencariku kemana," Tenten menimpali. Dia tersenyum pada Hinata, seolah memberi semangat pada sahabatnya._

 _"_ _Terima kasih, teman-teman," Hinata tersenyum. Dia bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Sakura dan Tenten. "Terima kasih juga untukmu, Gaara-_ kun _."_

 _"_ _Aku?"_

 _"_ _Iya, karena kau juga selalu menemaniku," kata Hinata._

 _Gaara tidak menjawab. Dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Siang itu, Hinata bermaksud mencari Naruto ke kelasnya. Tetapi, temannya bilang Naruto tidak ada di kelas. Dia hanya mengikuti pelajaran pertama, lalu ijin ke toilet lima belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi, dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang._

 _"_ _Ah, sepertinya aku tahu dimana Naruto-_ kun _berada," gumam Hinata._

 _Atap sekolah._

 _Ya, Hinata tahu, Naruto pasti di sana. Naruto pernah bilang, kalau Hinata memerlukan sesuatu darinya, Hinata bisa mencarinya di atap sekolah._

 _Gadis manis itu berjalan menuju ke atap sekolah dengan terburu-buru. Dia tidak menghiraukan siswa-siswi yang menatapnya dengan aneh._

 _Sebenarnya, Hinata sudah beberapa kali menelepon Naruto, tapi pemuda itu tidak pernah mengangkat teleponnya. Dia juga berkali-kali mengirimi pesan, tapi tak satupun mendapatkan jawaban._

 _Jadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto secara langsung. Dia ingin meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Naruto marah._

 _Hinata menaiki tangga untuk menuju ke atap sekolah. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika ia membuka pintu, ternyata tidak terkunci._

 _Tuh, kan. Naruto pasti ada di atap._

 _Ketika pintu atap terbuka lebar, pemandangan yang Hinata lihat membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Naruto sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah._

 _Naruto tampak kaget, tetapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah datar._

 _"_ _Oh, ternyata kau. Aku pikir siapa," kata Naruto dengan nada malas. "Pergi sana, mengganggu saja! Jangan lupa tutup pintunya!"_

 _Hinata mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia tersadar dari rasa kagetnya. "O-oh, maaf mengganggu. A-aku permisi," kata Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian menutup pintu atap itu dengan bantingan kencang._

 _Air mata Hinata sempat menetes ketika ia menuruni tangga, tetapi gadis itu segera mengusapnya dengan kasar._

 _"_ _Ah, ternyata Naruto-_ kun _memang sudah tidak membutuhkan aku lagi," gumamnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya menyakitkan, ketika ia melihat adegan ciuman itu._

 _Sementara itu, Naruto menatap pintu yang dibanting Hinata dengan tatapan datar. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca._

 _Gadis berambut merah yang duduk di pangkuan Naruto mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto. "Nah, gangguan sudah pergi. Bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkannya lagi, Naruto-_ kun _?" katanya, dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat._

 _"_ _Pergi."_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Kau tuli?" Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam yang berbahaya. "Kalau sampai setelah ini, Hinata salah paham bahkan menjauhiku, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu. Camkan kata-kataku."_

 _Gadis itu gemetar mendengar ucapan Naruto._

 _Tidak ingin membuat masalah, gadis itu segera beranjak dari pangkuan Naruto, lalu lari terbirit-birit. Sial, dia tidak menyangka, menggoda Uzumaki Naruto ternyata sulitnya bukan main!_

 _"_ _Cih, kalau bukan karena bayaran tinggi yang sudah aku terima, aku tidak akan mau menggoda monster itu!" gumam gadis berambut merah itu, entah pada siapa._

 _Sepeninggal gadis berambut merah yang bahkan tidak Naruto ketahui namanya itu, Naruto berdiri, lalu meninju tembok di dekatnya. Sial, kenapa semuanya jadi rumit begini?! Gadis itu yang memaksanya, dia bahkan tidak mau berciuman dengannya! Naruto memang berandalan, tapi bukan berarti dia mau berciuman dengan sembarang orang!_

 _Dan demi kolor Kakashi_ sensei _, mengapa Hinata harus muncul saat gadis itu sedang berusaha menciumnya?!_

 _"_ _Sialan! Kalau sampai Hinata tidak mau berbicara padaku lagi, awas saja!"_

 _Naruto beranjak dari atap sekolah, lalu mencoba menyusul Hinata ke kelasnya. Tapi ternyata Hinata sudah pulang lebih dulu. Sakura bilang, Hinata mengeluh tidak enak badan, makanya ia ingin pulang lebih awal._

 _Naruto menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. Beginikah rasanya jika bertengkar dengan seorang gadis? Kepalamu terasa penuh sampai rasanya ingin meledak._

 _"_ _Cih, sial!" umpat Naruto._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kita mau kemana, Gaara-_ kun _?" tanya Hinata._

 _"_ _Ikut saja, nanti juga kau tahu."_

 _Saat ini, Hinata sedang mengikuti Gaara yang akan membawanya ke suatu tempat._

 _Gaara menyusul Hinata yang memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal karena tidak enak badan. Sebenarnya bukan tidak enak badan, sih. Tapi dia sedang sedih karena melihat Naruto berciuman dengan gadis lain._

 _Saat Gaara melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat sedih, ia berkata akan mengajak Hinata ke suatu tempat, dan ia yakin Hinata tidak akan merasa sedih lagi. Hinata yang merasa sedih dan sedang tidak bisa berpikir jernih itupun menurut saja._

 _Ternyata, Gaara mengajaknya ke gedung terbengkalai yang sudah lama tidak digunakan._

 _"_ _Ne, Gaara-_ kun _, kenapa kita kemari?" tanya Hinata. Gadis itu melihat-lihat keadaan gedung terbengkalai yang terlihat berantakan itu. Gadis itu menoleh ketika ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup._

 _"_ _Tidak aku sangka, mengajakmu kemari akan semudah ini. Terima kasih untuk si Uzumaki bodoh itu," Ucap Gaara, membuat Hinata mengerutkan keningnya._

 _"_ _Gaara-_ kun _, apa yang–" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika ia sadar, di gedung itu tidak hanya ada Gaara dan dirinya seorang. "G-Gaara-_ kun _, apa-apaan ini?"_

 _Hinata dikelilingi beberapa orang pemuda dengan tampang berandalan. Hinata mulai takut. Mau apa mereka? Dia memeluk tasnya dengan erat, takut jika kejadian di gang sempit itu akan terulang lagi._

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Hinata. Gadis manis dan tidak tahu apa-apa sepertimu harus jadi korban," kata Gaara._

 _"_ _Korban?" beo Hinata. "Korban apa?"_

 _"_ _Kau hanyalah alat untuk memancing Uzumaki Naruto! Kau adalah kelemahan terbesarnya!" teriak Gaara, membuat mata bulan Hinata terbelalak lebar. "Ah, tapi kau tenang saja, tidak akan ada satupun dari mereka yang berani menyentuhmu. Kau aman, selama kau tidak bertindak bodoh."_

 _Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tatapan sedih. Dia tidak menyangka, Gaara tega melakukan ini padanya. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Gaara-_ kun _? Ku pikir kita teman?"_

 _"_ _Teman?" Beo Gaara. "Hah!" pemuda itu tiba-tiba tertawa seperti orang gila. "Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu! Kau itu hanya alat untuk melampiaskan dendamku pada Naruto!"_

 _"_ _Dendam?"_

 _Gaara menyeringai, hingga membuat Hinata merinding. "Naruto-_ kun _mu itu sudah menghajar Kankuro, kakakku, sampai masuk rumah sakit. Kakinya sampai patah, kau tahu? Dan sekarang, aku ingin Naruto merasakan apa yang dirasakan kakakku!"_

 _"_ _Kau gila!" teriak Hinata. Dada gadis itu naik turun menahan amarah. "Naruto-_ kun _tidak akan ke sini! Dia membenciku, dan aku bukan pacarnya!"_

 _"_ _Dia pasti datang, kau mau taruhan?"_

 _"_ _Tidak!"_

 _"_ _Dia akan datang!" Bentak Gaara. Dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran karena Hinata terus berteriak. Naruto-_ kun _ini, Naruto-_ kun _itu. Huh, memuakkan!_

 _"_ _Aku tidak menyangka kau orang jahat, Gaara-_ kun _!"_

 _"_ _Heh, kau tidak tahu apa-apa, gadis kecil," pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai. "Akulah yang merencanakan kejadian yang menimpamu di gang kecil itu, dan orang yang menyerangmu itu adalah suruhanku. Aku berpura-pura menyelamatkanmu, untuk menarik simpatimu. Juga gadis yang berciuman dengan Naruto, dia juga orang suruhanku."_

 _"_ _A-apa?" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau jahat! Naruto-_ kun _pasti akan memberimu pelajaran!"_

 _"_ _Diam kau!" Gaara meraung, lalu melemparkan botol bekas bir kosong ke arah Hinata. Untung saja gadis itu bisa menghindar, kalau tidak, kepalanya bisa bocor terkena lemparan botol itu!_

 _Hinata menatap keadaan di sekitarnya, lalu memutar otaknya. Otak Hinata bukan sekedar pajangan belaka. Dia harus mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari sini. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan Naruto._

 _"_ _Gaara-_ kun _, kalau kau mau tahu kelemahan Naruto-_ kun _, akan aku beritahu. Tapi yang jelas, kelemahan Naruto-_ kun _bukanlah aku."_

 _Hinata mendekati Gaara, lalu melirik pintu keluar yang tidak dijaga. Dia harus melewati Gaara dulu kalau ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, karena pintu keluarnya berada tepat di belakang Gaara._

 _"_ _Aku tidak bohong. Ada gadis lain yang dicintai Naruto-_ kun _. Aku ini dekat dengannya, gara-gara aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan jus di seragamnya," kata Hinata. "Kau salah orang kalau kau menculikku. Naruto-_ kun _tidak akan datang."_

 _Gaara menatap mata bulan Hinata dengan tajam. "Kau pikir aku buta? Jelas sekali terlihat kalau dia menyukaimu. Ah, atau kau yang terlalu bodoh dan tidak menyadarinya?"_

 _"_ _Apa?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Naruto menyukainya? Benarkah? Gadis itu kemudian mengerjapkan matanya untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Itu tidak penting sekarang, yang penting adalah, keluar dari tempat ini._

 _Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan Gaara, menyentuh kedua lengan pemuda itu. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang Naruto sukai. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah–" Hinata meremas lengan Gaara. "–keluar dari sini!"_

 ** _DUAAAK!_**

 _Gaara berteriak tanpa suara ketika "hartanya" yang paling berharga, ditendang oleh Hinata menggunakan lututnya. Pemuda itu kemudian meringkuk kesakitan._

 _Melihat kesempatan emas, Hinata segera kabur dari situ. Untung saja pintunya tidak terkunci._

 _"_ _Gaara-_ san _!" seluruh anak buah Gaara yang ada di ruangan itu memekik, lalu sibuk membantu Gaara._

 _"_ _Cepat tangkap dia, bodoh! Jangan pedulikan aku!"_

 _Anak buah Gaara yang berjumlah sepuluh orang itu pun mengejar Hinata._

 _Gadis itu tidak begitu mengenal daerah sekitar gedung terbengkalai ini, tetapi ia ingat jalan menuju kemari. Hinata berlari lurus, sesekali menengok ke belakang untuk mengecek apakah anak buah Gaara berhasil mengejarnya. Gadis itu lalu berbelok ke kiri ketika ia menemukan pertigaan di depan sana._

 _Ketika ia berbelok itulah, dia tertangkap._

 _Anak buah Gaara yang tentunya lebih mengenal daerah ini, melewati jalan pintas lalu menghadang Hinata di pertigaan._

 _"_ _Lepas! Lepaskan aku!"_

 _"_ _Diam, kau!" anak buah Gaara yang tak ia ketahui namanya itu mengangkat tangannya, lalu memukul tengkuk Hinata. Gadis itu pun terkulai lemas._

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _," gumam Hinata, sebelum kegelapan mengambil alih kesadarannya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto duduk dengan gelisah di kursinya. Entah mengapa, dia kepikiran Hinata. Apalagi ketika ia tahu, si rambut merah itu ikut absen._

 _"_ _Psst! Naruto!"_

 _Naruto menoleh ketika Sasuke memanggilnya sambil berbisik. Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya sebagai ganti kalimat tanya._

 _"_ _Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke. Dia harus berbicara sepelan mungkin agar sang guru tidak mendengar. Sasuke adalah serigala berbulu domba. Dia berandalan juga sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja dia menyembunyikan sifat buruknya dengan berpura-pura menjadi siswa teladan dengan otaknya yang pintar._

 _"_ _Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto, sama pelannya. Dia sedang tidak ingin membicarakan apa yang ada di benaknya._

 _Perhatian Naruto teralih ketika ponselnya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dari Hinata. Kening Naruto mengernyit ketika ia sadar Hinata mengirimkan sebuah foto._

 _Mata biru Naruto membelalak lebar ketika ia melihat foto yang dikirimkan Hinata. Foto itu adalah foto Gaara, sedang_ selfie _sambil menyeringai ke arah kamera._

 _Bukan foto_ selfie _Gaara yang membuat amarah Naruto menggelegak sampai ke ubun-ubun, tetapi di belakang Gaara, ada Hinata sedang tidak sadarkan diri, sambil dikelilingi beberapa pemuda dengan tampang berandalan._

 _Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggebrak meja._

 _"_ _BAJINGAN!" teriaknya, membuat teman-teman dan juga gurunya menoleh kaget, termasuk Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"_ _Uzumaki! Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan–hei! Mau kemana kau!"_

 _Tanpa menggubris teguran sang guru, Naruto berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas. Pemuda itu baru saja mendapatkan pesan baru dari ponsel Hinata, berupa_ share location _dan sebuah pesan berisi :_

 _"_ _Datang sendiri, kalau kau tidak ingin gadis ini terluka."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Naruto datang, sesuai dengan perkataan Gaara. Penampilannya tampak berantakan. Kancing bajunya beberapa terlepas, ada noda darah di bajunya. Dia habis berkelahi dengan anak buah Gaara yang berjaga di luar gedung._

 _"_ _Heh, dasar pengecut." Naruto mendengus, menghina Gaara yang menurutnya kampungan. "Kenapa kau melibatkan Hinata segala? Dasar preman kampungan!"_

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _! Kenapa kau datang kemari?! Ini jebakan!" Hinata, yang ternyata sudah sadar, berteriak. Air mata gadis itu berkumpul di pelupuk matanya ketika ia melihat penampilan Naruto yang tampak berantakan._

 _Hinata yang tidak terikat seperti sandera di film-film, mendorong tubuh besar salah satu anak buah Gaara yang memeganginya, lalu berlari menghampiri Naruto._

 _Naruto merentangkan tangannya, lalu menyambut tubuh Hinata yang menghambur ke arahnya. Naruto memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata dengan erat._

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _," Hinata terisak di dada Naruto. "Maafkan aku, maaf."_

 _"_ _Ssshh, untuk apa kau minta maaf, kau tidak salah," Naruto berujar lembut, sambil mengusap punggung Hinata. "Jangan menangis, Hinata. Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini."_

 _"_ _T-tapi, tetap saja. Maaf, aku merepotkanmu terus. A-aku membuatmu marah," Hinata terus terisak di dada Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka, Naruto akan datang menyelamatkannya._

 _"_ _Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Aku tidak marah padamu. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau tetap aman."_

 _Hinata mendongak, menatap mata biru Naruto dengan matanya yang berlumur air mata. "Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata sambil menyusur air di hidungnya._

 _Naruto tertawa pelan. Dia mengusap air mata di pipi Hinata dengan lembut. "Kau tidak sadar, ya?" katanya. "Aku ini suka padamu, tahu. Aku sudah lama suka padamu, bahkan semenjak kita masih SMP."_

 _"_ _A-apa? Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _"_ _Aku suka padamu sejak kita masih SMP," Naruto mengulangi ucapannya. "Waktu itu, kau menolongku ketika aku babak belur, duduk sendirian di taman. Kau menyerahkan plester luka dan juga air mineral, lalu membantuku membersihkan luka-lukaku. Aku suka pada senyummu yang manis itu," katanya. Naruto tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku ini bodoh. Aku berusaha keras bagaimana pun caranya agar bisa masuk ke SMA Konoha, agar bisa satu sekolah denganmu. Lalu saat kau tidak sengaja menabrakku, aku memanfaatkan keadaan. Sayangnya kau tidak mengenaliku," Pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa._

 _Pipi Hinata menghangat. Ah, dia ingat sekarang. Hinata tidak mengenali Naruto karena fisiknya berubah total. Seingatnya, bocah yang pernah ditolongnya waktu SMP, memiliki tubuh pendek dan kurus, bukannya tinggi besar dan berotot seperti Naruto yang sekarang._

 _"_ _Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata. "Siapa gadis yang di atap tadi?" tanyanya, mengetes apakah Naruto serius dengan ucapannya atau tidak. Hinata kan sudah tahu siapa gadis itu._

 _Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "_ Well _, dia bukan siapa-siapa, aku bahkan tidak kenal dengannya. Lagipula, aku tidak menciumnya, dia tiba-tiba datang lalu memaksa untuk menciumku. Kau datang di saat yang salah, jadi kau salah paham," Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata dengan lembut. "Kau satu-satunya gadis yang aku suka, Hinata. Bahkan sejak aku masih SMP, sampai sekarang."_

 ** _Blush!_**

 _Wajah Hinata memerah, bahkan sampai ke telinga._

 _"_ _A-aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-_ kun _," kata Hinata. Kemudian ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bagai kepiting rebus itu di dada Naruto._

 _Naruto nyaris saja berteriak girang, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi._

 _"_ _Hei, sudah cukup adegan romantisnya. Sekarang, saatnya balas dendam!" Gaara berteriak. Lalu dia memberi kode pada anak buahnya untuk mengelilingi Naruto dan juga Hinata._

 _Hinata meremas kemeja Naruto, sementara Naruto semakin erat memeluk tubuh Hinata. Dia harus mengeluarkan Hinata dari tempat ini agar dia bisa menghajar orang-orang ini satu persatu._

 _Naruto melepaskan Hinata, lalu memposisikan gadis itu di belakang tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya apa masalahmu, kepala merah?"_

 _Hinata menepuk lengan Naruto agar perhatian pemuda itu teralih padanya. "Dia bilang, dia adiknya Kankuro. Apa kau mengenalnya? Gaara-_ kun _bilang kau pernah menghajar Kankuro sampai kakinya patah."_

 _"_ _Hmm, Kankuro? Sepertinya aku kenal," gumam Naruto. "Ah, Kankuro yang hobinya bermain boneka, mengintip loker wanita dan suka memalak adik kelas itu?"_

 _"_ _Pfffttt…" Hinata menahan tawanya. "Seriuslah, Naruto-_ kun _!"_

 _Naruto ikut tersenyum ketika Hinata tertawa. "Aku serius, Hinata. Dia salah mangsa ketika dia memalakku. Bukannya dapat uang, malah masuk rumah sakit. Lagi pula, aku memang tidak suka padanya, dia suka mengintip di loker wanita. Untung saja bukan kau yang diintip."_

 _"_ _JAGA MULUTMU, UZUMAKI!" Gaara meraung marah._

 _Senyum Naruto menghilang, digantikan dengan ekspresi datar yang menakutkan. "Lalu? Sekarang apa maumu?"_

 _"_ _Aku harus menghajar mulut kurang ajarmu itu!"_

 _"_ _Silahkan," kata Naruto. "Tapi ada syaratnya."_

 _"_ _Katakan."_

 _Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang mencengkeram lengan kemejanya. "Hinata harus keluar dari sini, tanpa terluka sedikitpun."_

 _"_ _Apa?" Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Naruto-_ kun _!"_

 _"_ _Hinata, tolong."_

 _"_ _Tidak!"_

 _"_ _HINATA!" bentak Naruto, membuat gadis itu terdiam. Baru kali ini, Naruto membentaknya. Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu menghembuskan napas. Dia membentak Hinata terlalu keras. "Pegang tanganku, Hinata. Hitungan ketiga, kita lari," Bisik Naruto pelan, agar tidak didengar Gaara._

 _"_ _Baik," jawab Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian menautkan tangannya pada tangan Naruto dengan erat._

 _"_ _Siap?" tanya Naruto. Hinata meremas telapak tangan Naruto, sebagai tanda bahwa dia siap. "TIGA!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba. Hinata memekik ketika Naruto berteriak tiga, tanpa satu dan dua._

 _Sambil menggandeng Hinata, Naruto berlari menuju ke pintu keluar. Ketika ia sudah mencapai pintu keluar, ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hinata, lalu mendorong Hinata keluar._

 _"_ _Hubungi Sasuke segera!" perintah Naruto, lalu pemuda itu menutup pintu gedung terbengkalai itu._

 _Hinata terdiam. Otaknya sempat_ blank _sesaat. Kemudian dia sadar, Naruto membiarkannya kabur seorang diri!_

 _"_ _Naruto-_ kun _! Naruto-_ kun _! Buka pintunya!" Teriak Hinata ketika ia sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Hinata berusaha membuka pintu, tapi entah mengapa pintu ini tidak terbuka. Teriakan Hinata makin kencang ketika ia mendengar suara benda pecah, benda dibanting dan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan yang entah berasal dari siapa._

 _Sadar jika teriakannya tak membantu, Hinata membuka ponsel Naruto yang ada digenggamannya untuk mengubungi Sasuke, sesuai dengan perintah Naruto tadi._

 _Hinata terisak ketika ia melihat_ wallpaper _ponsel Naruto adalah fotonya, yang diambil secara_ candid _. Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu kapan Naruto mengambil foto itu._

 _Hinata menyusut air di hidungnya, lalu menghubungi nomor Sasuke yang tersimpan di kontak. Deringan ketiga, Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya._

 ** _"_** ** _Kau di mana, Dobe?!"_**

 _"_ _S-Sasuke-_ kun _, tolong Naruto-_ kun _!" kata Hinata sambil terisak. Ia menjelaskan situasi secara singkat, lalu mengirimkan posisinya pada Sasuke._

 _Hal terakhir yang Hinata ingat adalah, Sasuke dan gengnya datang, lalu membantu Naruto mengurus berandalan-berandalan itu. Hinata tidak ingat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena ia jatuh pingsan ketika melihat kondisi Naruto yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Aku menghela napasku, ketika ingat masa remajaku yang penuh drama.

Untung saja, Naruto baik-baik saja meskipun lukanya terbilang parah. Tulang rusuknya ada yang patah, jadi dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit.

Aku menyingkirkan anak rambut Naruto yang menutupi dahinya. Tak banyak orang yang tahu, di dahi Naruto, tepatnya di garis rambutnya, ada luka jahitan yang bahkan masih membekas sampai sekarang. Luka ini dia dapat dari perkelahiannya bersama Gaara di gedung terbengkalai itu.

Gaara- _kun_ dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena aksinya itu, sementara Naruto tidak dikeluarkan karena aku membelanya, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Gaara menyekapku, lalu menghajar Naruto yang berusaha untuk membantuku. Foto di ponsel Naruto yang sempat dikirimkan melalui ponselku adalah bukti yang memberatkan Gaara.

"Meskipun lukamu parah, tapi aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja pada hari itu, Naruto- _kun_ ," gumamku. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku, lalu mengecup dahinya dengan sayang. Aku memang sangat mencintai suamiku ini.

"Nggh," Naruto mengerang, lalu membuka matanya. "Mmh? Hinata? Aku ketiduran di sini, ya?" Naruto menggaruk rambut pirangnya, lalu menguap lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa duduk disitu?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak ada, hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu kita saat remaja," jawabku. "Tidurlah di kamar, Naruto- _kun_."

Naruto bergeser, lalu membuka selimutnya. "Sini, tidur di sini saja bersamaku. Mengenang masa lalu."

"Tidak mau, kau belum mandi!" candaku, membuat Naruto merengut.

"Aku sudah mandi, tahu! Tadi aku mampir ke rumah papa dulu untuk menyerahkan dokumen penting. Aku mandi disana."

Aku terkikik, lalu bergabung bersamanya di sofa yang cukup besar untuk menampung aku dan Naruto.

Aku merebahkan kepalaku di lengan Naruto, kemudian dia menutupi tubuh kami dengan selimut. Lengan Naruto yang satunya memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Dulu, saat kami masih jadi pengantin baru, kami sering tidur seperti ini di sofa.

Sedikit sempit, tapi entah mengapa rasanya menyenangkan.

"Ne, Naruto- _kun_ ," panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto terkekeh, lalu ia mengecup keningku. "Aku juga, Hinata. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu, dan juga anak-anak kita," Jawab Naruto. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku.

Aku kembali tersenyum.

Siapa yang menyangka, Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pendiam yang tidak pernah peduli pada kisah romansa, malah jatuh cinta pada Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berandalan pembuat onar?

Hidup memang tidak bisa ditebak.

Iya, kan, Naruto- _kun_?

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo semuanya!**

 **Perkenalkan, saya Vandalism27. Kalian bisa panggil saya Vanda, atau apapun itu terserah kalian.**

 **Ini adalah fic NaruHina saya yang pertama. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saya jadi gatel pengen bikin fic NaruHina setelah saya nonton Boruto. Hinata sama Naruto keliatan bahagia sebagai keluarga, bersama anak-anak mereka.**

 **Nah, karena ini adalah fic pertama saya di sini, kalau ada yang salah-salah, tolong dikoreksi aja, tidak apa-apa. Kalau mau kasih flame boleh kok (saya sudah terbiasa dengan flamer kurang kerjaan). Btw saya suka bikin karakter OOC (kadang parah, kadang enggak), jadi kalo nemu yang OOC jangan kaget yak wkwkwk**

 **Buat yang penasaran kenapa Naruto gak bangun pas diselimutin, atau pas Hinata grepe-grepe rambutnya, coba buka youtube, trus cari gimana cara Boruto bangunin Naruto ;)**

 **Satu lagi, fic ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fic saya sendiri, cuman beda ending. Yang itu sad ending, kalo yg ini happy ending (beda pair dan beda "aliran" juga sih).**

 **Well, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian, ya. Tapi kalo emang ada yg ga suka ya ga papa, selera orang beda-beda.**

 **Adios!**


End file.
